Fiction
by ivan n'scent
Summary: C.C. has always been enamoured with books. One day, she found herself in love with a character from the novel Milly gave her. Reading a particular line from the book, she didn't know how she brought him to life. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**this is my first code geass fanfic for lelouch and cc. oh, i love this pairing a lot.**

 **warning: they're ooc on purpose. i just want to write a romantic au for them, okay?**

Fiction

C.C. always loved to read books - fantasy novels, specifically - because they had this magical attraction that real life lack.

The world created in the pages of the novels she read was so inviting and so captivating, that most of the times she found herself wishing she was living inside that universe too. But of course, it was a foolish desire because magic was not even real.

The young lady was lying down on her bed, green hair sprawling across her sheets. Her legs were dangling from her bed as she held up the book to her face. It was the book her blonde friend gave her as a present for Christmas. Yes, it would only take one book to soften the girl.

Her suppressed giggles were resonating within the four corners of her room. It was a lazy afternoon she had today and the weather outside proved that nothing good could be done outdoors. Well, whether it was winter is not, she rarely had gotten out to have some stroll or hang out with a few friends. C.C. always preferred herself as a company, her books and Suzaku's cat. Speaking of which, that guy was still out of town with Euphy's family. C.C was asked to look after the cat, and she enjoyed doing it anyway.

Arthur, the cat, was awakened by his _cat-_ sitter's giggling. She was kicking and rolling from side to side, a tint of pink staining her milk white face. It was obvious that she was feeling the _chills_ as she read the book, and she ought to thank Milly for giving this one. She had read about one-fourth of the book but she was already loving the story.

It was about a young man who was working for the kind and queen and was tasked to search for the kingdom's lost heir - not knowing that he was the lost prince. The author had done a great job in describing the protagonist and giving him such interesting personality. A total klutz but intelligent and toothsome, C.C. could only redden at the mere sound of these words.

She was imagining his face ever since the author introduced him as a child of the kingdom's messenger, and his delicate features led her to various beautiful faces she had never seen. Black-rimmed purple eyes that could charm women of any age, those cheekbones and upturned nose that make him snobbish when not smiling...and his hair - oh, his black hair! He was gorgeous.

C.C. found herself daydreaming of him again, the book was gently put down on her chest. For a moment, she just kept an eye on her ceiling studded with stickers of stars and moons which would glow at the dark of the night. She was in love with a fictional character again, how sweet. She bit her lower lip to suppress that smile growing on her face, cheeks warming as she did so.

This was horrible. If Milly saw her acting like this again, the blond would take her book and would force her to join her club activities for a week so just C.C. would be awake in reality again.

Was it that bad to find a fictional world more interesting than her tedious life? There was no spark of amusement in her eyes whenever she would watch her schoolmates to do their stuff. None of them could make school better and interesting as well. At least no one tried to, so school life was boring. High school never looked boring when she was in middle school. Her upperclassmen seemed to enjoy themselves whenever she would see them walk home. She wondered why she was not feeling the same when she attended high school? Now that she was eighteen, high school was almost over, she only attained academic excellence. But the enjoyment? None.

The young lady rolled over once more, clutching the book closer to her chest. Her thoughts about the protagonist resumed. His character was amusing enough to make her laugh with his every line. His straightforward manner of talking seemed comical for her, sometimes his bluntness was misunderstood by the other characters interacting with him. At the page where she stopped reading, the protagonist went to meet the kingdom's sorceress to ask the whereabouts of the lost prince. But his first question for the sorceress was, _"Is the lost prince real? There was a rumour going around the kingdom about the prince's identity. They said he was a son of the queen's maidservant and pageboy."_

 _"If you are eager to know then read this spell," answered the old woman. "Read it and you shall know."_

 _"I refuse. I've heard a lot about you. Your magic is truly wicked. Please tell me his whereabouts instead," said he._

 _"It will bring you to the real world, young man. To a world where the prince really belong, and then you shall know the truth."_

 _But the young man insisted to know the lost prince's whereabouts._

C.C. smiled to herself as she read this. Why did he refuse to read it? Magic could not bring harm to him, knowing that it was not directed to him. Well, unless the witch casted it upon him then it shall be fallen to him.

Her amber eyes looked back on the page and studied the spell written. This was a language she could not understand, perhaps a language invented by the author (well, the whole story was!) and went on reading it aloud.

Her window rattled against the harsh blow of the glacial wind outside. Everything was white and hazy because of the blizzard, her window somewhat frosty. The extreme weather pleased her for she loved snow next to books. She didn't know why exactly, there was something with its whiteness that made her love just as it was.

Arthur hopped on the bed and cuddled with her. The cat must be feeling cold, too. Looking at the cat and its dark fur, maybe she needed to take some nap as well. She had been reading the book since lunchtime, so maybe she could retire her eyes for a short while. Closing the book and placing it beside her pillow, C.C. lay down on her bed and stared at her ceiling once more.

The stars and moons that would glow faint green later evening seemed magical. Oh, she was just sleepy. For one last time, she murmured the spell which the young man refused to read for the sorceress. And then, she dozed off.

The harsh wind continued to blow, unnoticed by the young maiden. When the strongest wind slapped her windows - again, unnoticed by her - her room illuminated for a short moment. C.C. and Arthur weren't alone in her room. There he stood, clad with a cloak inappropriate for the modern era. Purple eyes widely opened as he curiously looked around him.

 _"Where am I?"_ he couldn't recognize this place. _"Whose kingdom is this place?"_


	2. Chapter 2

C.C. felt like someone was poking her cheeks. It couldn't be Arthur, she would recognize if Suzaku's cat was clawing her face. It couldn't be her mother as well, because the said woman was in a business tour somewhere within the territories of Chinese Federation. Lastly, it couldn't be her younger brother V.V for her room was locked inside. She fastened the double latches of her door as usual, right after she entered her room. Who could it be? There were only two people within the house today, she and her brother, and their father wouldn't come until eight in the evening.

The poking did not cease, it pushed the dew of slumber away from her eyes. Albeit her lids felt heavy, she blinked. The comfortable coolness of the air engulfed her senses as soon as she opened her eyes. The winds slapping her windows whizzed, such sound made her shiver. There was an awful amount of black pigment on her yellow bedsheets, and though her sight was quite unclear, she knew it was Arthur. The cat was undisturbed from his own sleep, cuddling himself.

A sigh parted her lips as she rolled over to face the ceiling. Perhaps the poking was just her imagination. Or maybe it was her face muscles moving on its accord because she was excessively smiling and giggling earlier. A sleepy young woman like her couldn't formulate a plausible answer with such state, so instead of thinking she let her eyes droop once more, ready to resume the dream about the protagonist of the book she read.

Until a head blocked the view of the fading white ceiling, his hair so black and face so near. His breath tickled her nose - _what a surreal dream, thought she_ \- and a finger prodded the tip of her nose in the quickest manner, as though she was a strange object he shouldn't mess with.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," she mumbled, chuckling to herself. "This is my fairest visualization of your face so far. No, this is...actually..." C.C. drowsily reached up to hold the blurry image hovering above her. It was a surprise that she could feel his face. "...the best, the most beautiful and accurate..."

"I deserve an explanation why you know my name," he said.

C.C. chuckled and let her fingers trace the features of his face. Those beautiful eyes and his aristocratic nose, the beautiful cheekbones...his small face...that voice. Oh, she could only imagine his voice when she was reading his dialogues. Now she was hearing it in her dreams.

"Why are you so beautiful? I..." C.C. chuckled again, slowly dozing off. "I wish I can have you to myself..."

She heard him grunt as he took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "My lady, I am right in front of you. Wake up." He thought that maybe she was waiting for him to do the proper greeting, such as kissing the back of her hand, but it didn't change anything nonetheless. The lady lying beneath him continued to murmur in her half-asleep state.

The raven haired guy climbed down the bed and let the lady sleep. It seemed like he has to wait until she was in her right mind to talk and converse with him. He looked down at her sleeping form once more, studying how _odd_ her clothing was. Women in their kingdom were dressed with ankle-length skirts with aprons tied around their waists. She, however, was not wearing any skirt at all. The weird pants she was wearing was clinging so much to her legs and thighs. It wasn't the same pants men were expected to wear in his kingdom as well.

He knelt down on the floor, his elbows propped up on the side of her bed. Her face and voice were enough proof that she was a real woman, but her clothing was denying his assumption. She could be pretending to be a guy, or a guy pretending to be a woman. He couldn't be so sure. He met a lot of spies along his journey to different kingdoms before, and it was necessary to these people to disguise themselves.

His purple eyes glanced down from her face to her bosom, from her bosom to her legs and to her feet. She had the beauty of a princess, but no princess would own such small room. Lelouch let out a sigh, partly because of impatience, and rested his head against the soft bed. He mentally noted to ask this woman where did they get such fine furniture so he could offer one to the king and queen once he got back.

* * *

Lelouch was waken up to the sound of a loud knocking from the door. He stirred and observed that the blizzard finally stopped. It was already inky black from what he could see on the window, so more or less it was a few minutes past eight.

He remembered the rapping on the door when it resumed, followed by a grumpy young voice demanding to be noticed. Lelouch looked back at the lady on the bed, she was still sleeping sound whilst cuddling a yellow blob in her arms. A black cat was lying near her face, its wide greenish eyes staring at him.

"C.C.! Open the door. Let me borrow the book Milly gave you! C.C.! Cook me some dinner, too!" the boy yelled, though his voice was not to loud if the listener was inside this room.

Lelouch could tell that the boy was annoyed to the hilt, but the master of the said room was oblivious to the boy's demands. He decided to open the door for her. Lelouch walked to the door and undid the latch, coming face to face with a boy with long platinum blond hair.

The two of them stood motionless for a good half minute, both taking their time to study each other's physique. Both of their purple eyes met after some seconds, and so they remained standing for another half minute. The boy was too small, he only reached Lelouch's waist, and too stoic for a young man like him. Boys of his age were supposed to be jovial and carefree. This kid looked like he was the opposite.

The boy broke the silence first. "Are you C.C.'s boyfriend?"

"What is a _boyfriend?_ " Lelouch asked back, unable to comprehend what he was saying. He was thinking if he reached a different part of the continent where people with different language lived in. "Can you speak more comprehensible, lad?"

V.V. cocked a brow to him. "Are you an idiot? You don't know what is boyfriend? By gum, C.C. has no taste in guys. I already told her that I am more than enough..." The blond continued to rant about his sister, which Lelouch guessed as this C.C., and the boy continued to insult him about his ignorance.

This kid, indeed, possessed a tongue too sharp for a boy of his age. There was no trace of gentlemanliness in his manner of talking and choice of words, either. The blond boy sounded outright vulgar to Lelouch. The lad just implied that he liked his sister, didn't he?

V.V. pushed his way in, brushing aside the tall stranger in his sister's room. "Are you playing with my sister? Eighteen is too old for costume playing and pretending you're prince and princess, okay? And what? Do you plan kissing her awake, too? She isn't Aurora, sir. Stop watching Disney, too! The fairytale wasn't like that. Have you read the version by Grimm brothers? Oh, I swear you wouldn't wish to -"

"I...I beg your pardon? You might stir her up," Lelouch politely interrupted, closing the door behind him. He couldn't understand what this boy is talking about, but he was speaking in the same language.

V.V. picked up the book resting near C.C.'s pillow before looking back to the stranger. "You're such a _'beef-witted featherbrained rattleskulled clodpated dim-doomed noodle-noggined sap-headed lunked-knob boy.'_ I quote that from _The Princess Bride,_ " the blond rolled his eyes and watched the stranger before him glare back.

Lelouch's blood ran cold, obviously displeased with how insolent this young man was before him. He, himself, was not particularly good in any shape and form of combat - save the intellectual and strategic ones, of course - but he could not possibly ask a brat like this blond to play chess with him. Instead, so just to threaten the young blond, his hand found the handle of his dagger tied around his waist.

He would just scare this little one and make him take back an insult that was truly not suited for a decent man like Lelouch.

Lelouch unsheathed the dagger and pointed the sharp blade to the blond's direction. The expressionless facade he had fell, and V.V.'s already white skin paled as the blade glistened a little in the dimness of C.C.'s room.

"C.C.! C.C.! A murderer! There's a...! C.C.!" the blond pounced on the sleeping lump behind him, shaking the girl until she finally opened her eyes. "A knife! A mad man! Police, C.C.! Hurry up! C.C.!"

C.C., annoyed because of this ruckus her brother was pulling off again, pushed his face away from her and the boy slid down from her waist. But the wailing did not stop, V.V. tugged on the sleeve of her sweater and pulled her towards the side of the bed. The blond was already crying and asking to spare his life. She couldn't understand what made V.V. this extra annoying, but she wouldn't mind kicking him out of her room. She would love to do so.

It only needed one more tug to make her do so.

And V.V. did it with all of his heart, whilst screaming and ordering his sister to save his life.

"Silence! I do not wish to harm you! I was just disgusted with your ill behavior, lad. I would threaten you, not kill you. Stop being hysterical," yelled Lelouch, completely annoyed with the blond's whining as much as it annoyed the groggy maiden. "Pray tell me, where am I? Bring me to your king."

V.V. hushed from screaming for a moment, but right after Lelouch finished his talk, his cries were louder and more unpleasant to the ears. "C.C.! WHY DID YOU LET IN A MEDIEVAL PSYCHO IN YOUR ROOM - !"

"V.V.! Enough of this non..." C.C. looked at her brother and lifted her face towards the direction where the unfamiliar voice came from. She gaped and stared in amusement. "...sense."

Lelouch was still holding out his dirk in the air, a hand covering his ears. His eyes lit up when the green-haired lady finally had risen from her sound sleep. "My lady, will you kindly ask your brother - or whoever he is - to keep silent for a moment?"

"Who are you?" C.C. asked.

"Lelouch Lamperouge, my lady. I came from the Kingdom of Firmus. I wish to speak to your King."

* * *

 _tysm for reading this! ewertondragon, LelouchVermillion and reader-san, here's the update!_

 _I don't plan writing this one as a serious lengthy fic though. just a short AU fic for fun. :)_

 _\- ivan._


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be kidding me."

That was the most intelligible utterance C.C. came up with as she stood before the guy who called himself _Lelouch Lamperouge._ Of course, she was delighted to see someone whose features exactly matched the descriptions from the book - from face to clothing and manner of speaking - but she couldn't set aside the fact that he was in her room, and he was pointing a dagger to her younger brother. Yes, V.V. could make any situation vexatious in a blink of an eye, however he was her sibling. In the end, b _lood is thicker than a sheet of paper,_ so she would choose V.V. over the man of her dreams (literally).

C.C. asked him to bring down his knife since there was no need of that. At least the book said he was such a clumsy genius and that his battlefield was not the ground where blood spilled and dead people lay. What was he up to, pretending that he knew how to use that dagger?

Lelouch obliged to her demand and put away his weapon. He didn't plan using it, anyway. It was just a show to teach that kid a lesson. Such boy called V.V. managed to anger him at their very first meeting. How impressive, he thought to himself.

"Are you really Lelouch?" C.C. circled him, looking from head to toe. It felt so real. He was so... _real._ He was just standing there, stiff and uncomfortable with how she paced around him, and her occasional gasps surprised him from time to time. "This is insane. You're just a character from the book. How did you come out of the story?"

At first, she wasn't very convinced that he came out of the book. Wouldn't that be too preposterous in the first place? Magic was just a myth, a legend or something. She was waken by such commotion V.V. started, his deafening cries forced her to bid adieu to the dreamland. Upon opening her eyes, a handsome young man was standing a meter away from them, introducing himself as Lelouch. When she decided to switch on the lights, it was suddenly clear to her that this guy was not kidding.

The ivory walls of her room brightened up, revealing various colors Lelouch failed to notice when he first opened his eyes in the dimness of this room. The lamp on her nightstand was the only source of light a few hours ago, amid the blizzard, illuminating a fraction of her room and her face. Thus, he wasn't able to see how her room looked like as a whole. Right now he could only come up with a sound conclusion, she wasn't exactly a princess but this room didn't look like a commoner's for that matter.

On one hand, V.V. was not very glad to see his sister this lively. She was asking questions with a perky smile, bouncing off around the medieval psychotic. The blond was sitting at the farthest possible space in her bed, where his back was pressed against the cold wall whilst holding C.C.'s cheese-kun blob in front of his face. V.V. had the book he was about to abduct under his shirt, knowing that C.C. wouldn't let him touch her books—especially the ones she hadn't finished reading yet.

C.C.'s fascination towards the stranger wasn't something to be glad for. The blond knew his sister very much, she was such a timid girl who would rather play with cats than talk to people. The countless attempts Milly had done just to have C.C. interact with other people was a proof. It took C.C. a _long_ time to finally engage herself in a small social circle. Introversion wasn't so bad, but C.C.'s case was almost counted as an antisocial behavior, had Milly given up on her. So it surprised V.V. to see his big sister hopping around like a hare in the wild, giggling as though she was a little girl who received a nutcracker. Speaking of which, he just saw the movie a few days ago with C.C. _Oh, fairytales! Nonliving things suddenly transforming to something alive..._

"C.C., call the police already! Dad would be home soon," V.V. wanted to throw something to his sister just to bring her back in right senses. She was pulling the guy in a dance right now, saying that the man was known because of his graceful movements. She was oblivious of the stranger's uneasiness; she just carried on her dance. V.V. could hardly call it a dance, anyway. "C.C.! Is he your boyfriend or is he a mad man? If you won't call a police, I will."

Lelouch had to reiterate his question one more, what was this _'boyfriend'_? And another question followed up, asking what was the _police._

"No, V.V.! You won't do anything," the girl let go of the bewildered Lelouch's hands and walked towards the bed. She wouldn't want that to happen. This guy with her didn't know that this wasn't his world, and V.V. over here had no clue about that. C.C. herself couldn't decipher how was this possible. "Come here, Lelouch. I will try to explain what's going on."

C.C. pulled the clueless guy after her and pushed him to sit on her bed. V.V. was intimidated by the odd guy sitting near him. She saw how her brother's face flinched when that part of the bed sunk as he sat, and she noticed how V.V. pushed himself more to the wall.

Why not start clearing things up? She took a deep breath. "This guy here is Lelouch Lamperouge. Stop exaggerating everything, he is a good person, V.V." C.C. rolled her eyes and continued. She didn't like how the spoiled brat was distancing himself from this _handsome'_ creature as if Lelouch had a severe skin disease. "He is the—"

Just when the tale was about to begin, it ended soon. Forget the _"once upon a time_ "-kind of introduction. C.C. froze when a familiar honking was heard outside. She lost track of the time and it didn't dawn to her that their father would always come around eight in the evening, walking through the doorway while brushing off the snow on his coat. If he would see Lelouch in her room... She would be in trouble for sure. C.C. knew that her father wouldn't buy the truth, that Lelouch came out of a book. Heck, V.V. would hardly believe her, too.

And her father wouldn't like the idea that she was letting random guys inside her room, too.

V.V.'s features lit up as he recognized their father's car, that honk was from the garage. The blond threw her blob pillow away and stood on her bed, his hair fluttering behind him. V.V. wouldn't tolerate C.C.'s treatment to this stranger, she was awfully nice to him albeit the lack of recognition. It was just dumb to entertain someone who'd go around pointing knives to people, okay? And it was also crazy enough to meet people wishing to meet the king.

"Oh, has the king arrived? I can hear the horn blowing—" Lelouch was interrupted when V.V. pushed his face away as he landed on the ground.

"Right! If you won't tell the police, I'll tell Dad!"

"No, you sly kid! Stay here for a moment!" C.C. caught him by the waist, dragging the squirming boy back to the bed and pushed him down to a seat next to Lelouch. It was making her unhappy that this brat wasn't cooperating at all! "You won't tell Dad anything! I will explain everything to you later. What we have to do now is to help Lelouch put on something appropriate. Hurry!"

The girl dragged the boys with her, opening her wardrobe to pull out random shirts and pants. A rainbow of clothes hurt the eyes of the boys with her, both of them were unused to this kind of girlish fashion. C.C. wasn't too feminine at all, she just liked to keep dresses her mother gave her. Sometimes she would wear them, if only that was the last option.

Even her sweat pants won't fit this guy. C.C. pulled out another pants that might suit Lelouch, but...this wasn't his size even if he was that skinny. Since she's running out of time, she threatened her brother that if he wouldn't bring one of their dad's pajamas right now, V.V. would never be able to take a bath with C.C. anymore. The sly sister watched her brother scampering out of her room, amused with how she had the boy wrapped around her finger.

Lelouch remained quiet amid the uproar. He was thinking that this kingdom was quite odd with how they treat foreigners. Nevertheless, he was grateful that these people were hospitable enough to accommodate him kindly, despite the unpleasant beginning they all shared. They were actually putting an effort to dress him well before facing their king. In all of a sudden, the girl pushed him inside a smaller room with porcelain tiles and ceramics.

"Take off your clothes! All of it! Hurry!" she instructed. Lelouch stammered, face reddening with such bold declaration from a beautiful woman. He could charm people of any age and sex, but with all honesty, he was inexperienced when it comes to this kind of situation. Her cheeks were pink as well, he could only guess that she lacked the _experience_ too. When he didn't budge an inch, C.C. grabbed his cloak and began untying it from his shoulders, putting it in her hamper.

This kingdom was really... _strange._

The rude blond came back, panting. V.V. tried ignoring how these two people (of legal age) had their faces burning red. The blond was wondering what he missed in here. He was holding a heap of cloth in his arms, or so it was just one of their dad's pajamas and it was just too long. C.C. told the boy to aid Lelouch in changing, shoving a yellow shirt to the boy's face before pushing him inside the bathroom. With a promise that she would explain a little to her father to buy them some time, she reminded them that Lelouch was C.C.'s long lost best friend, he was Suzaku's cousin, and he would be staying for a while until Suzaku was back from his vacation.

"Come out when you heard the call for dinner," she yelled once more. When V.V. screamed his assent, she ran down stairs to meet her father and do a little... _manipulation_. Whatever may happen, C.C. had to find a way how to keep Lelouch and keep the truth away from people. Who would believe her anyway?

Oh, right! Milly. She'd ring the blond later and demand for an explanation. Now...matters about her father first.

C.C. had many questions running inside her head. Well, they could wait.

* * *

 **LelouchVermillion: We'll see about that. I think I can prolong this, though. Thanks for your support!**

 **Shi Tzu: I hope you're not bothered if I chose to make them ooc so just to serve the romance absent in the anime. And that's exactly why I randomly typed this story. :) I want to help keeping the ship sailing(?)**

 **review if that's ur thing.**

 **-ivan.**


	4. Chapter 4

"These clothes are weird but comfortable," Lelouch stepped out of the bathroom, still studying how the yellow shirt and striped pajamas fit his body. It was not skin-tight like his pants that he rarely took off to wash. When you were on a journey, you had lesser hours for grooming.

The blond boy eyed the stranger, raising a brow higher if possible. This so-called Lelouch Lamperouge was making himself look stupid with all that inspections he was doing to his clothes. Nevertheless, he looked normal now that he was wearing appropriate—ugh— _bedtime_ clothes. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, V.V. said, "Actually _you_ 're weird, not the clothes. What costume party are you attending to stay in-character until this very moment? You must have hit your head really hard."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say, but thank you for helping me change into this clothes. Now, shall we meet the King?" Lelouch turned around and smiled at the annoyed V.V.

"You're insane," the blond mumbled and walked out of C.C.'s room.

"Anyway, what do you call this...animal drawn here?" Lelouch pointed a finger on the Cheese-kun print in the shirt. It was one of C.C.'s collected Cheese-kun merchandise that even V.V. was not allowed to touch.

The blond boy paused and looked at the tall young man behind him, studying his entire physique and searching what C.C. saw in this guy to let him wear that shirt. V.V. thought this black haired pretty boy was nuts.

"It's not an animal. It is Cheese-kun, in case you haven't heard of Pizza Hut," replied V.V.

"Not an animal? I see..." Lelouch lifted his gaze from the shirt to look at V.V.'s eyes and asked, head tilting a little, "What is a Cheese-kun?"

V.V. let out a groan and trudged on the hallway. "Cheese-kun is just Cheese-kun. Don't bother asking again, gosh." Talking felt like speaking to an infant who was brought out of his room to see the world for the first time.

The two walked down the stairs. Lelouch was wearing C.C.'s bunny slippers, and V.V. had his matching pair. Thr blond immediately told the guy that the slippers he was wearing was his sister's, but the guy just replied that it was given to him in her kindness.

Lelouch looked at the tapestries covering the walls. These corridors were smaller than the ones he had seen in the castle back in _Firmus,_ but these walls were a lot nicer. His Majesty had numerous paintings hanging on his hallways but those were never aesthetic. Most of them were painted in honor of the King and nothing else. The ones he were seeing right now whet his appetite for arts.

"You have nice wall displays, pageboy."

V.V. ignored Lelouch, seeing no reason why keep up the conversation, let alone initiate. He had never spoken to him first after he helped the tall idiot to dress. But after several seconds of silence, he realized that Lelouch just called him pageboy.

"I am not a pageboy," V.V. snarled. "I am the son of the owner of this house."

"A prince?" Lelouch stopped in his tracks and bowed. "Your Highness, forgive my rudeness earlier, sir. I am ready to accept whatever is the consequences of my unforgivable—"

"V.V.! Lelouch! Come down! The dinner's ready! Dad wants to see both of you!"

V.V. shrugged when C.C.'s voice rang in the hallway. She must have convinced their father that Lelouch was Suzaku's cousin. She was his sister after all. Albeit known to be someone terribly taciturn, her eloquence was something worth to be proud of. Similarly that was what you ought to expect from people with few words, once they talked it should be sensible.

The blond glanced back at Lelouch—who was still bowing—and waved him off.

"I'm no prince. This isn't a castle, either. It's just a normal house."

"Normal!" Lelouch interjected, saucer-eyed. "I have never seen a normal house like this. Unless you are a noble? Perhaps you are."

The blond ignored his blabbering and gestured him to follow him. It was pointless to argue with someone pretending to have travelled through time, faking innocence about things that have existed for century long. After walking down a flight of stairs, they came face to face with C.C. and the head of the house. V.V. watched his father as he looked at Lelouch, and Lelouch nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Good evening, sir." Lelouch inclined his head. He could feel the older man's strong stare piercing through his entire being. V.V. said he wasn't the King, but what was that horn blown earlier?

"Is it true that you are Suzaku's cousin?" V.V.'s father asked.

Lelouch kept smiling, eyes focused on the green haired lady standing behind the man. Whatever the gesture she was making meant, it might be asking him to say yes. Thus, he answered positively. "I am."

"Silly boy," sighed the older man. "Going out for a trip and forgetting a family here. I'm glad to know that V.V. found you waiting in front their house. Now V.V. what do you want as a reward?"

Before Lelouch could correct the old man that he wasn't found in someone else's house, the blond boy talked first.

"Why do I have a reward?" V.V. stepped forward.

"You made a good deed. You must be rewarded," his father leaned down and patted the blond's head.

V.V. remained quiet, fingers tapping on his chin in deep thought. He didn't do anything at all, perhaps this was all C.C.'s doing, so he might as well go along.

"I want to sleep in C.C.'s room tonight. Lelouch and I will camp in her room," — _because I don't want them to be alone_ — V.V. gave his father a perky smile. C.C. would surely make a way to stay in the same room with Lelouch, whether or not their Dad would let him use the guest's room. The girl mentioned something about an explanation or whatnot to clarify things, so when that happened, V.V. didn't want them to be alone together. He wasn't very open to the idea of sharing his sister with some stranger.

"Very well," said his father. "Then let us all have our dinner so we can retire early tonight."

And the four walked to the dining room. Lelouch and C.C. stood next to each other as V.V. walked ahead of them. The girl made sure that her dad wouldn't notice them interacting suspiciously, she leaned closer and whispered, "Do not talk anything about Kings and princes. Dad knew none of it. We're commoners."

Though he wanted to protest, he just nodded.

"And never specify anything about _Firmus._ It's nowhere near this place. Dad wouldn't understand you. By the way, Cheese-kun shirt looks good on you."

Silently he agreed. Lelouch would deal with these small requests by now, as his own way of showing gratitude for their hospitality. He just shrugged at thr compliment. He didn't know what to feel about it exactly. And so, they proceeded with the dinner.

It went exactly the way C.C. wanted it, her dad asking a few questions about the place where Lelouch came from. The dark boy described _Firmus_ —the way it was in the book—making V.V. cringe at how _medieval_ this place seemed to him. C.C., on the other hand, was delighted to hear it all since she had read what the kingdom was like. But her smiles during the dinner was more likely for the very reason that Lelouch was really speaking and eating with them.

Her mind was plagued with the thoughts about the book, fantasies about the fictional land where he came from, when C.C. was called out by her younger brother. She must have spaced out longer than usual—she just realized, seeing how half of her food was untouched. Briskly she finished it off and took the dishes with her, as the three boys went to the living room to continue their talk.

C.C. wanted to scold V.V. for leaving the dishes all to herself, but choose not to speak about it anyway. They would be spending the night altogether, so she would have a plenty of time to lecture her _inconsiderate_ brother. He was always helping her, so ditching her like this was a surprise.

By the time she finished cleaning up, her dad already dismissed the two boys. She didn't miss how her father gave Lelouch's shoulder a friendly pat as they laughed together, whilst V.V. was just staring at them with his sour face.

"Good night, boys. Don't stay up late, the three of you," C.C.'s dad looked at her way, sending her a knowing look. "I know you have some sort of story telling whatever. Just get enough sleep, or your mom will kill me if C.C. get to have eyebags."

Lelouch just laughed and V.V. shrugged it off.

* * *

C.C. made sure that she latched her door. She couldn't let her father walking in on them while she was sharing her hypotheses about Lelouch's sudden presence here. She needed to tell V.V. too that he was just a fictional character.

Her brother and their guest set a huge thick blanket on the carpeted floor, V.V. bossing him around as the dark boy fetched every thing the brat asked for—pillows, pillows and more pillows.

C.C. was about to flip her bed upside down in frustration. After locking the door, she moved to her bed to get the book Milly had given her, only to find the space next to her head pillow empty. She was sure that it was the last place where she left it, and she had no other place to put it. All books she was currently reading was always kept within her reach so she could read it whenever she felt like reading. There was no way she would put it elsewhere.

V.V. and Lelouch noticed her agitation as she rummaged her drawers. Her bed was now a heap of mess—or simply her sheets were tossed on the corner, pillows discarded on the floor—and her drawers left open.

Lelouch—unable to contain his curiosity and bewilderment after witnessing a woman's rage—asked, "What's the matter, miss?" He realized that he didn't know her name yet—he didn't know anyone's name inside this house, unless C.C. was seriously her name, and her brother, V.V.

C.C. looked up to them—breathless as though she rose from being drowned, "The book is missing. The book where you are from?"

"The book where _I_ am from?" he repeated, half-laughing. "What do you mean?"

It seemed funny and absurd, she knew — V.V. could stop staring at her like she grew a second head. Nobody would believe her after all. "The book! _Firmus_ , that's where you are from. You are a fictional character, Lelouch. I have to find it!"

"I have it, stop screeching." V.V. pulled a book out underneath his shirt. His sister quickly shot him a glare, a look asking for an instant apology. "Sorry, C.C. I just want to read it because you look so happy while reading it."

"Next time ask permission," C.C. took it from his hand. "You're stealing someone's property, V.V. Now, like what I said...Lelouch came from this book. I think it has something to do with the spell you refused to read. The one from the sorceress."

"I remember declining her invitation to find the truth," murmured Lelouch. "But it is not possible that there is a world besides ours? That's the real world. Are you trying to say this is another world?"

"This is the true world," she said. "You're born from a world imagined by the author Zero. You're fictional!"

"If I am not real why can I touch you, talk to you and all sorts? Why can I feel my physical body and every thing that surrounds me if I am a mere illusion?" his keen purple eyes studied her, demanding for an answer.

C.C. knew she couldn't provide an answer. She wasn't sure how things worked this way, too. Who knew if she was someone else's character too and some author was messing up their lives? But again, that couldn't be true.

"Why did you refuse to read the spell aloud?" C.C. asked in return. V.V. sat on the sheets Lelouch set on the floor and watched the two grownups. Why was this scene so listless?

"She has magic, miss. I don't know what harm it may do to me. Witches and wizards can't be trusted as they do not trust mere mortals," Lelouch paced in front of her, arms crossed on his chest. "There is a reason why they're not kept in the palace, you know. Even if their loyalty is promised to their ruler, they do not obey whatever they are asked to do, particularly doing things that they don't find...convenient."

"Ah, remember what the magician told you? The spell will bring you to the real world..." C.C. flipped the pages of the book, stopping at the part where Lelouch and the sorceress were talking. " _'It will bring you to the real world, young man. To a world where the prince really belongs, and then you shall know the truth.'_ See? It's written in here!"

Lelouch was silent for a moment. If she was correct...if the sorceress didn't lie, then why was he lifted from the book when C.C. read it? He was supposed to read it so he would see this _real world_ _where the prince belonged._ If he had read the spell, what would happen?

"It doesn't make sense. _I_ have to read the spell to achieve whatever she promised—and yet, I didn't read it. But how was I brought here? It must have something to do with the spell." He locked gazes with the green haired lady. They both heard each other's sides, but... He, a character from the book? Absurd.

"I pity you, medieval jocks. The answer is really simple," V.V. crossed his legs and smirked at the two. "Meet the author and ask him what is the spell about. I assume that both of you can't understand what it means, no? In that case, ask the idiot who put that spell in the book. It must be a real one."

C.C. and Lelouch looked at each other and nodded at the blond brat. He might be right. Now, how to find the author? _Zero_ wasn't a real name, obviously. Pulling out her phone, C.C. called very significant person.

"Hey, Milly? — Yes. Can we meet tomorrow? — 7AM, Ashford Town Center? — I have a date. V.V.'s coming, too. Okay. — Thanks!" she turned back and smiled at the guys. "All right, sleep tight! We have a mystery to solve tomorrow."

* * *

 **Sorry for the lousy writing!**

 **This chapter (and the previous chapters) are not proofread, so I apologize for the errors here and there. I hope you enjoy this update (though nothing major happened) so yeah. Happy Holidays!**

 **Review if that's your thing.**

 **-ivan.**


	5. Chapter 5

There had been many great books that were published in the entire history of _Firmus_ , and none of them had been missed by Lelouch's eyes. The books that offered him a wide array of knowledge that both a king and a scholar could only have, the various war strategies that a knight had in mind when battling—the raven haired messenger of the King was able to read them. His wide, black-rimmed purple eyes were trained to read texts in candlelight, to read the messages His Majesty would receive. But he never had laid an eye on a book whose contents were fabricated—fictitious work, it was called—albeit its contents were perfectly accurate.

In the silence and coldness of evening, Lelouch was lying prone on the ground, his body wrapped with the thick blanket V.V. had given him three hours ago. The lamp C.C. owned was taken away from her nightstand and placed on the floor. It certainly entertained the young messenger to read under a bright light which wouldn't flicker nor threatened to be blown out like his beeswax candle back in the palace. The steady light emitted by the bulb, Lelouch wondered where it was from.

The winds were raging outside once again. A few hours ago, he watched the harsh winter vented torrents of snow, freezing the entire world outside that room. The frost crept and curled on the window pane, forming odd curls that looked too sharp and spiky. Lelouch ignored the rattling windows after a short moment, keeping his eyes on the pages of the book where he allegedly came from. He had read twice as much as C.C. had, leaving her bookmark half the book away. When the young lady decided that they had to retire for that evening, he asked to see the book she was talking about. Even before he could ask anything about the book, the lady was already dozing off on her bed. Her brother was already sleeping, too.

Since he didn't have any choice left, Lelouch took the lamp from the bedside table and put it near him, and then he flipped the first page open and started to read. The snores of the blond brat passively went through his ears, and so was the soft murmuring of the young woman on the bed—but for not so long. She was sleep talking, he bet, and it seemed fun to ask her questions because they said people would answer honestly this way. The book was abandoned on his pillow as he knelt before the bed, peering closely at her. Her green hair messily curtained her face that he had to push away several locks to have a good view of her face. Lelouch felt a smile crossing his lips as her face was revealed to him.

She was a beautiful lady, if he would be asked. He had met various ladies of different beauty whenever the king would host a ball in his palace, and there he had seen world's different standards of beauty. The aristocrats' gallant fashion, their painted faces and their shining body ornaments were called loveliness by most people. These had been the petty standard of beauty ever since who-knows-when. A comeliness unadorned by glittering jewels and grand gowns was a rare sight for Lelouch. The first one was probably his sister Euphemia, whose hair was pink like young roses. His younger sister told him that they had a fairer sister back then, but she didn't live so long. Why Lelouch couldn't remember about this younger sibling, he didn't know why.

Though he had seen beauty of different kinds, it was true that he never felt such strong attraction towards any woman. Now that he remembered how exact the book's descriptions were about him, he cringed. The author had pictured his very mind and soul, it would only take Lelouch a few nudge so he would believe that he truly came out of the text.

His eyes and mind wondered back at the sleeping girl. He boldly ran a finger to her cold face, tracing her jawline. He even tried feeling her lips against his thumb, and as he did so, the time somewhat stood still. Lelouch dared to defy the rule. It was a rare opportunity for a humble, low servant like him to have a skin-to-skin contact to a noble like her. Like what he thought, nobles like her were like precious gems. No wonder why Shirley's father hated to see him walking or talking close to his daughter. A servant like him couldn't go near them. He was only a dirt, a puppet of the king.

Lelouch smiled once more as he pulled back his hand away from the dreaming lady. She was a looker, a dolly bird that could make every man swoon and bow before her. But he was not attracted to her or any sort, it would be really silly to love a mistress who was living in a different world, had the theory be proven that he was from the book. Her voice cut through his musing, muttering in an irksome manner.

"Come to think of it, my lady," Lelouch mumbled softly, keeping his voice low to avoid stirring up both the siblings. "I couldn't remember asking your name formally. What is your name?" Lelouch heard the blond boy call her _C.C._ and the boy was named _V.V._ by their father. Wasn't it quite eerie to be a name? They must have real names.

His trance was broke once more, when she mumbled her name in reply. He was a bit perplexed at first, perhaps he wasn't expecting any response at all. But when she actually replied, when she spoke her name—it wasn't _C.C._ too—Lelouch couldn't stop the wide smile. He called her by her real name that moment too, telling her good night.

Lelouch slipped back to his place next to the young blond, picking up the book and reading where he left. He should be done reading this within the next minutes, seeing that there were about fifteen pages left. Now he knew what kind of fate awaits him once he returned to his journey. But as he moved to the next page, a ruffling sound and a grunt pried his eyes from the book. C.C. had an elbow propped up on her bed, half-opened eyes glancing down at him.

"Why are you still up?" her hoarse voice whispered, and at that instant he wanted to offer a glass of water...if only he knew where to fetch one. Euphemia was always like this in mornings, too. C.C. looked around and stared at the clock before meeting his lively eyes. "It's half past two in the morning, Lelouch. We have something to do tomorrow."

"I'm reading to sleep...or maybe reading because I couldn't sleep," he shrugged, looking down at the book shortly. "Somewhere in between those two reasons, I guess. Retire for today..." he smiled and mouthed her name. He watched her eyes widened.

"How did you—?"

"Good night."

The lamp flickered before the light was finally out. Lelouch did not want to finish reading the book anymore for it felt like cheating on his own fate. _Che sará sará,_ he mumbled to himself and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Rise and shine, kids! Wake up, V.V., C.C., Lelouch. I have to leave by seven, get up." Dad entered the room, stirring up the trio from their deep slumber. "Wake up, C.C.! Milly is waiting in the living room. She said you're supposed to meet in the Town Center but well, you're always late so she decided to come over."

The lady groaned and rolled over to the side of the bed, opening an eye to see Dad on the doorway, fixing the cuffs of his sleeves. The sky outside was certainly bright, but she couldn't possibly tell the time by just staring at the sky. It was just white, pure and untainted—she suddenly wondered how people of primitive times could differentiate early morning, high noon and afternoon from each other.

"C.C.," Dad called once more, waking her up from that trance. "I need to go. If you're going out with Milly, make sure to lock the door and bring the keys. Are you alright?" He walked towards her, stepping away from V.V.'s long hair sprawling on the ground, and placed his palm on his daughter's forehead. When her temperature felt normal, he pinched her nose. "Wake up, young lady. I need to go. There are pancakes in the kitchen counter. Help yourself."

He kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room. When the door clicked close, she heard a shuffling noise beneath him and saw peering out of the blanket he used to cover his head.

"I didn't mean to watch you and your father," he quietly murmured against the pillow, cheeks slightly flushed. Some of his dark hair was poking out of the blanket. C.C. wondered how he looked like with his bed hair...

"It's okay," she waved him off and pulled the blankets off her. "We need to prepare now. Would you mind carrying V.V. to his room? He has grown fatter after Christmas so...my muscles are starting to protest."

Lelouch quickly uncovered himself, standing on his two feet. The dark boy—hair tousled in all angles, his Cheese-kun shirt creased—bent down and slid an arm underneath the blond's knees and arms. He rose with a huff, he didn't have all energy to carry heavy things, and nodded at C.C. to guide him to the boy's room.

He saw her looking intently at him, golden orbs slightly dilating—or it was just his imagination?—and he had to summon her name once more to snap her out of her reverie. "Are you feeling fine? Your face is red." Lelouch, oblivious of any female's reaction, asked.

C.C. feigned a cough. "On earth are you saying!?—I'm fine," fixing her composure, she walked past him to open the door. "Ah. Good morning, by the way."

He only nodded and stepped out of the room.

"Have you finished reading the book, Lelouch?" she asked as she trailed behind the man. Telling him to stop after a few steps, she opened another door leading to V.V.'s room. "You were reading it last night. Right?"

"I chose not to read till the end," he replied. "If I truly came out of the book, knowing what will happen to the end is like cheating myself. I'd rather not."

"Lelouch," C.C. called again, standing by his side as he laid the blond down on his bed. "I hope you'll tell Shirley how much she means to you. You look cute together."

"I beg your pardon?" he flushed at her words. "Madame Shirley is just one of my masters. Any noble is a servant's master, so you can dream on."

C.C. chuckled and went to V.V.'s bathroom, turning the tap on to fill the tub with warm water. "Get ready, Lelouch. Here's the bath, call me if you need anything." Lelouch went in after her, catching the towel she tossed to him. "I'll get you some clothes. Hurry up so we'll have breakfast," locking the bathroom door, she ran towards the door.

Lelouch and Shirley...they looked cute together in the book. She couldn't blame Shirley for liking him and despising him a little...he's such an airhead. _Hold on a moment,_ C.C. stopped on her tracks. If Lelouch _almost_ finished the book—based on how much he had read last night—it only meant he was aware of Shirley's feelings now, right?

 _That means..._ C.C. yanked the door open, only to scream when her blond friend knocked her down on the ground. V.V. was waken by the shriek and Lelouch went out of the bathroom halfway putting on the Cheese-kun shirt.

"C.C. what happened!?" the two boys asked, voice turning down towards the end of the question after seeing the girl tackled down by a knockout blond.

This means C.C.'s ship is finally sailing.

"Oh, you must be her date!" Milly got off the green haired lady groaning on the ground, beaming at the stranger inside the room. V.V. swiftly assisted his sister as she got up, mumbling something about Milly's unladylike manners. "The name's Milly Ashford. And you are...?"

Lelouch peered over her and walked towards C.C., ignoring the bubbly blond.

* * *

 **a/n: another lousy chapter. not proofread.**

 **I heard that our class will start by January 9th (not sure) but lol im crying. I'm not motivated to write anything right now, but here's an update. Enjoy? Ugh. Yeah.**

-ivan.


	6. Chapter 6

_It is a classic book, huh?_ C.C. stared at the vast whiteness stretching in all directions before her. The snowfall stopped a few hours ago, and so was the harsh wind, and so they decided to come out of the house. Since Milly was not allowed to drive the car during this weather, slippery roads were prone to accidents, the girls settled on the snow-covered benches in the park.

A pair of amber eyes watched a blond boy playing on the ground, sweeping a heap of snow in a certain place as the dark haired grownup was _attempting_ to shape it like a body of a snowman. C.C. glanced back at the book in her lap, eyes downcast, as she remembered what Milly told her while they where on their way to the park. A scowl found its way to her lips, darkening her expressions. Yes, she didn't hear a good news from the blond after all.

Milly's laughter cut through C.C.'s thought. The blond's hair stood out against the whiteness of the surrounding. She was clutching her stomach as she pointed a finger on the blond sitting on the ground, his face red as he dusted himself off. Someone had thrown a snowball to his face, and V.V. being the ever klutz, didn't notice that attack. It made C.C. feel more disgusted for some reasons. V.V. would get a cold easily, so as much as possible she wouldn't want to see him snowball fighting other kids. He was oftentimes locked inside the house, the two of them reading books.

C.C.'s eyes stared back at her seatmate, the blond had not stopped laughing with all her might. Nothing was funny with V.V. being hit by a snowball, to be honest. It wasn't funny when it was V.V., okay? Lifting up her chin, she stared at the white sky instead. It was so cold outside, albeit with the absence of the wind. She could see the thin fog puffing out of her parted lips as she exhaled. Sometimes the thick layers she had put on wasn't enough to warm her. The coldness was nipping at her bare face, making it numb and, well, frozen.

"Milly," C.C. called in a singsong voice. Her eyes were still staring the sky above them, and its magic was slowly making her sleepy. It had to be the winter-something-syndrome. What was that again? "Please tell me you're just kidding. How can Zero be dead? What do you mean by that? And this book? Classics? I can't remember Jane Austen talking about Zero, you know." Her fingers traced the embossed letters on the cover page and its tattered frame.

"I just saw that book in some book fair, C.C." said Milly, cutting herself short to yell at the kids throwing more snowballs to V.V.. When the kids ran away at her threats, the blond knockout looked back at her dejected friend. "Don't sweat on it. You're not the only one who missed his autograph, I think. Come on, you won't go all sulky here while your _date_ is having fun out there."

C.C. did not miss the emphasis Milly had on the word _date,_ as though she was quoting it with her hands. The blond girl didn't stop complaining about Lelouch's rudeness when she tried to talk to him the first time, but she wouldn't blame Lelouch. Milly had a very peculiar way of introducing herself, anyway.

The cold air blew softly, making a wisp of her green hair fell loose from being kept underneath her ski cap. C.C. could feel the chilly air biting her nose now, and almost instantly she shivered. "He isn't my date at all." Milly only huffed and continued cheering up the boys as they fight another group of kids. Lelouch really had a gift in charming girls, aye? It only took an apologetic smile for him to befriend Milly. "Milly, I will tell you something. Take me seriously, okay?" C.C. turned to the side to face the beaming blond.

"What? Lelouch _did_ you good last night? How was your first time?" the blond inched closer to her, trapping C.C.'s in between her larger palms. "Is he a gentleman on bed, too—"

"Milly! Your profanity, I can't believe you!" with a face flaming red, C.C. yelled at the top of her lungs. Their talk would always go like this, whenever C.C. was to initiate a talk between them. The blond was always jumping into conclusions if C.C. would talk about boys—which was a rare case, just like now. "Nothing happened, okay!? Lelouch here isn't a real person, he came out the book! This book!" C.C. yanked her hand back and brought up the book to Milly's face.

The blond made a face before grabbing the book from C.C.. Good, she might be thinking that C.C. had gone nuts over night. "C.C., you're just...you know, I think you need some sleep. I bet you stayed up late again," the blond awkwardly laughed. "I mean, come on. Beautiful guys like Lelouch won't just magically pop up in your room. Never." The blond hit the other girl's back as she thought C.C.'s accusations hilarious.

Before C.C. could snap at her blond friend, she was tackled in a tight embrace by her younger brother. V.V. was burying his face in her coat, shrieking unintelligible things. The girl just placed a hand on his head and asked him to calm down, but it was soon interrupted when Lelouch stood before her. His black coat—which was stolen in her dad's wardrobe—was now dusted with snow, and his face was dead white, aside from his pink nose, of course. His body was reacting the same with the weather.

"We lost the war," Lelouch chuckled, reaching out a hand to pat the crying boy. "Come on, V.V., sir. Let's draft a plan to beat your enemies."

"Such a nice guy," Milly tutted, standing from her seat to snake an arm on Lelouch's arm. "I can even feel his arm, C.C.! And you'll tell me he came out of the book? You're mixing up reality and fantasy, girl. This man's real."

C.C. held Lelouch's gaze for a moment, quietly admiring his purple orbs blinking with innocence. How could she convince Milly that he wasn't real? That, yeah, perhaps he was a real human but he doesn't belong in this world? In all of a sudden, V.V.'s grip on her waist tightened until she couldn't breathe. Her thick coat was already suffocating her so she wasn't moving around...but V.V.'s grip...

"Hey, V.V.! Let go!"

"No!" cried the young blond. "Forget this medieval psycho, C.C.! Leave him to Milly's care! I promise I'll wash your back always!"

"Ah, V.V.! Let me go! It's not like I'll be keeping Lelouch forever. I was just telling Milly that he came out of the book. You believe me, don't you? V.V.?" she asked. Seriously, V.V.'s sister complex was creeping her out sometimes. Once V.V. learned a _man's ways_ she'd make sure to live away from him. "Come on, help me convince Milly so we can find a way how to send Lelouch home."

Lelouch smiled as he watched the two siblings on the bench. He could remember the same scenario when he was still younger, when his eldest sister left the house to find her fortune. Lelouch never stopped Cornelia from leaving that day. It was her dream to chase, he thought.

The siblings continued to strangle each other while Lelouch took his time to observe his surroundings. This place was totally different from where he grew up. Winter never looked fun in _Firmus_ unlike here, and the snow was whiter here. It didn't look depressing for the first time. There weren't bonfires anywhere, and people were all clad with thick comfortable clothes. He wasn't used to this kind of fashion but he was beginning to like it now. Lelouch gasped when he saw the kids pulling a ridiculously tall blond guy with them, kids pointing towards his direction. They were the kids earlier who struck V.V.'s face with a snowball. Before he could warn V.V., a light tug on his arm caught his attention.

C.C.'s blond friend, Milly Ashford. The one who pushed C.C. on the ground earlier.

"C.C. is lying, isn't she?" There was a mischievous smile on her face. "Magic isn't real. How can you come out of a book... _absurd_. So, tell me. Where are you from, Lelouch?"

He was sure that hesitation flickered in his eyes before he met Milly's gaze. Lelouch didn't know exactly whether C.C.'s presumption was accountable or not. "I...I don't know exactly. But this place is certainly not the place where I grew up. The book described everything well. My life. My emotions. My thoughts. But I don't know if I shall believe it as well."

There was another tug on his other arm. C.C. was trying to shoo away her clingy brother, but he wouldn't budge an inch. Despite struggling to stand, C.C. managed to stand and hold on his arm. V.V. was still pulling her away from Lelouch.

"Hear that, Milly? I am not lying. I told you — V.V.! Let me go, I'm not going anywhere!" Lelouch reached out to hold C.C. in place while the blond boy continued to pull her away from him. He had his head pressed against the small of her back as he tried to pry her away from Lelouch. "You're hurting me, young man! I said let go—!"

The persistent V.V. was suddenly yanked away from C.C.'s waist, a hand reached out to untangle the boy's hands from her. He was lifted from the ground and a throaty laughter resonated. C.C. turned around and gaped at the person she wished to see the least, the guy towering over them.

His blond hair and sheepish grin, C.C. cringed.

"Hey, Milly!" he waved a hand to the girl, ignoring the wailing kid slumped over his shoulder. C.C. could only grimaced at him. What was he doing here anyway? After what happened between her and this blond, she could not possibly let him see her face. "Hi, C.C.! Hey, why shy away from me?" she didn't miss the mocking in his voice.

Keeping her distance away from him, C.C. hid behind Milly. "Come on, Milly. Let's talk about this inside the house. I don't want to see Gino right now."

"Why, lady? Still can't over from your —" C.C. clasped her hands on Milly's mouth to shush the chatterbox.

"Hey, C.C.? We're cool, aren't we? I thought you already accepted my apology back in — hey! Isn't this _Firmus?_ I love this book, you know. Who owns this?" Gino brought V.V. down and picked up the book on the bench. His question was ignored though, V.V. stepped on his foot and declared that Gino was a molester.

"You thought I'll forget what you did to my sister, you jerk! You stole her first kiss away from me, jerk! I should be her first kiss, you jerk. Jerk! Gino, jerk!" C.C.'s red face deepened after the incident was recalled in her face. She wished there was a hole that would swallow her right now.

Gino held V.V.'s head away, preventing the boy from hitting him further. Goodness, V.V.'s kick was painful enough. "I did that to calm her down, okay? She was...I thought she was nervous because she was to deliver a speech, V.V. I have no idea that she's having a panic attack right there. She's cute when panicking, anyway. And hey, it worked. So," he searched for the pair of amber eyes.

C.C. flinched under his gaze. This was not good. Then her eyes went back to the book Gino was holding. "Oh! Right, _Firmus!_ Let's go, Lelouch. W-we need to find a way..."

"Lelouch?" Gino stepped in closer, studying the dark boy's face. "Cool, bro. You're named like the protagonist of this novel."

"You know the book? Great. Maybe he can help you, C.C.!" Milly clapped her hands together. "Come on, Gino. Let's have some chocolate in C.C.'s house."

"No Gino is gonna step inside my house!" and V.V. was neglected as the blond knockout dragged C.C. and Gino with her. Lelouch followed them quietly, quite unsure how to react with what happened before him.

* * *

 **Thank you for showing appreciation and support** **towards this lelouchxcc fic! To the guest reviewers and silent readers, tysm! :)**

 **I'm actually excited to change calendars rn. CG Season 3 is AAAAA.**

 **-ivan.**


	7. Chapter 7

C.C. slammed the door and took deep breaths. Her face was still red in shame because that Ashford invited the guy she wished to see the least. She could still hear Milly, Gino and V.V.'s voices from the living room downstairs, joyous and youthful, echoing through the silent corridors. Whatever they were talking about, the green-haired bookworm wasn't interested at all.

She heaved a sigh and leaned her forehead against the wooden door. Its hard surface was an enough proof that this wasn't a dream, that she was truly tangled in this mess which Milly worsened. The coldness of the room soon got into her sweater, reminding her that she just took off the layers of jackets from earlier. Winter would still freeze her room even if not directly. Honestly, was there a place untouched by the coldness during this season?

Then her thoughts drifted back to the tall blond, Gino. Why did she let him in anyway? Propriety, of course. But if she was given a choice, she wouldn't let him in. Not after he kissed her randomly. They were not even friends in the first place! Though that incident happened like a month ago, C.C. still couldn't get over it despite accepting his apologies. He _just_ stole her first kiss and such action initiated the rumours about them to circulate in the campus. Irritated with such recollection, the girl slammed her fist on the door.

C.C. withdrew her hands, shaking them as the pain subsided. She wouldn't hit anything out of irritation because she was always vulnerable. The thought of having Gino in her house could only encourage her to do so. How special was he. The green-haired lady continued to shake her hands as if it would shake the pain off, whilst pacing back and forth across her room. The thick woolly carpet endured her stomps, the walls listened to her outbursts as she replayed how that blond guy leaned down to steal her first kiss.

"Was it that bad to drive your grace away?" Lelouch, silently perched on the edge of her bed, had been watching her ever since she dragged him away from the visitors. His purple eyes were bright as though twinkling, clearly entertained with how a woman would behave. He had seen many women back in the land where he belonged, but he never had observed someone this close.

Yes, women were entertaining. Their emotions made them quite funny.

She halted after hearing his voice, slowly taking in what he said. _Was it that bad? -_ No, it was _worse._ It was such a horrible experience for someone who was concern to a very few people - friends and family counted - and in love with hundreds of fictional characters - her very guest, Lelouch, included.

"It's worse enough to drive me angry, Lelouch." Her amber eyes looked his way with such fiery that he hadn't seen from someone who wasn't jealous before. "I...who never imagined to associate myself with _real_ boys...It was unforgivable!"

"Didn't he say you already made it up with him? That all is well between the two of you?" he asked, inching closer to the headboard so he could lean against it. Hearing the girl sigh with such exasperation, Lelouch beckoned her to sit for a moment. "It won't make you less a woman if your first kiss was stolen."

"Oh, it does," C.C. rolled her eyes and collapsed on her bed, hair sprawling across the sheet. He stared at her as she kept her eyes closed. All the signs of stress had made it to surface on her fair visage. She was still beautiful, in fact. "I planned to give my first kiss to someone _ideal_ , somewhere _ideal_ , on a perfect timing. He ruined my imagination."

Lelouch quietly chuckled, his whole body shook as he kept his laughter from being voiced. This woman was more dreamy than his sisters or his Lady Shirley. Nonetheless he found it adorable. Though he was no master of romance, having no experience with it at all, he gave her a piece of advice. "Then, my lady, do not count it as your first kiss. Forget it and think of a new _ideal._ Unless, of course, you wish to kiss a book character. They'll never come to life."

Her room had piles of books here and there, countless novels where stored in her shelves. He had been reading the writings at the back of the book - she called them the summary, if not, synopsis - and he realized how much she liked reading. Milly, her friend, told him too that C.C. was somewhat detached to people. Connecting the dots, it made sense why the green-haired maiden was so happy when he first came to her room.

"First kiss is first kiss. That still counted as a kiss," she groaned, raising a hand to rest it on her forehead. "How else am I to disregard it if kiss is simply defined by a touching of lips whatsoever?"

"The emotions you feel," he mumbled, eyes wide as he stared at her heap of books. "The emotions you feel...you should feel something queer if you had your first kiss."

"Then surprise and irritation made it more valid." That made the girl more disappointed. "I want it to have it as I had it in my imagination! Only Prince Jaron of _'The False Prince'_ could make a first kiss satisfying! Or Wesley of _'The Princess Bride'_?! Or...or...someone else not Gino. Someone not _real._ "

Lelouch listened to a girl's whining. Women were truly interesting; they made a fuss out of anything. Such attribute was both good and irritating. Yet, as this girl who danced and dressed and fed him when he first appeared in this foreign land, he felt drawn towards what she was saying. _That_ must be important to her. A kiss must have been, that's why she was over-thinking of it. _It_ must be of great importance to just _lose_ it to someone random. His King and Queen could have felt the same distress when they lost their only child. The lost prince was such a salient element of the kingdom that His Majesty had assigned a lowlife such as Lelouch to bring back his child.

Lelouch remained seated on his part of the bed, though his eyes were glued on the girl muttering _'someone not real...someone not him'_ whilst an arm shielded her eyes. He couldn't see her expression, not that he wished to see anyway, from where he was; her voice was a clear proof how much disgusted she was with the turn of events today. For someone who was helping to find a way how to send him back to his world, Lelouch would do a favor.

C.C. continued to murmur those words as if it was an incantation, missing how the bed shifted under her. She heard not the sheets rustling like the leaves as Lelouch crawled over the bed. C.C. had her eyes closed and mind preoccupied when the guy pulled her hand away from covering her face. She was too oblivious of anything, too engrossed to care. The coldness of the room went unnoticed when her hushed murmuring ceased, as it was replaced by a slight gasp. Her eyes finally snapped open when she felt something soft on her lips, when someone's nose crashed against her nose. Lelouch had his eyes closed as the lingering innocent kiss remained, but when he pulled away, his purple orbs were equally innocent as the kiss.

"Didn't you say you want it from someone _not_ real?" he smiled, still inches away from her. She could feel his warm breath showering her face. C.C.'s eyes remained saucer-wide, still couldn't believe that Lelouch... _someone fictional..._ kissed her.

And before she could interpret the pang she felt in her chest when Lelouch said that such kiss was from someone not real, he leaned down once more to place a kiss bolder than the first. This second time though made her eyes to flutter close.

Why? This is a place where a servant can live with his master. He is merely returning a favor. Returning what is lost from her.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for holding this up a little. You know, coursework will always find a way to keep uni student busy. Have to prepare for my pres.**

 **Tysm to those waiting for an update. This is dedicated for you.**

 **\- ivan.**


	8. Chapter 8

The stars stuck on her ceiling never looked more interesting than it appeared now. These stickers were only noticeable when they were glowing faint green. However, it wasn't even nighttime so she wouldn't see it glow bright anytime soon. It was not afternoon, in fact; Milly and Gino were still in the living room, screaming as they watched some horror movie with V.V. Even so, C.C. had her eyes on the ceiling.

Arthur's purring tore her eyes off the plain white ceiling above her. The cat was making noises for some minute already, begging for his _guardian_ to feed him. C.C. dared to look at the cat in the eyes, and she saw the glint of seriousness in those irises. Indeed, the cat was _begging_ to be fed.

The girl rolled out of her bed and walked over beside the nightstand to unpack the cat food Suzaku left for his pet. At least he was kind enough to leave some food for the kitty, not that she really minded to buy something for Arthur. As the biscuit-like food poured on the little red bowl, the bathroom door opened and came out a raven-haired sheen man. His face not as red as earlier, but his cheeks were still dusted pink. He smelled like soap, a part of his hair especially the fringe was dripping wet. Lelouch had his face washed.

Amethyst met gold, none pulled away from each other's gaze. They both tried to look cold and unaffected, as though nothing happened a few moments ago, but who they were kidding when both gazes held no conviction at all.

"I want to apologize about what happened earlier. It was rather...bold of me. I'm really sorry," he held her stare as he apologized, something he wouldn't be able to do if he was in his land. "You were ranting about how your first kiss was stolen, and yet here I was, stole another one from you. I thought it wouldn't matter that much, that it should give back what you lost...but, I was wrong."

There was no sincerity in his apology. He knew it fairly enough. The slow snowfall outside could also tell how bad of a liar Lelouch was. He wasn't sorry for anything he had done just a moment ago, because for one thing, he enjoyed kissing C.C. He hadn't kissed anyone yet, nor dreamt of kissing anyone in fact. But when he felt the urge that he should give her one, for the very reason that he wasn't _real,_ he forgot about decorum and sensitivity.

Lelouch knew that she liked what they shared as well, because as he deepened their kiss, he opened an eye to see her enjoying it. She was even kissing him back. He knew how so; she was an awkward kisser, biting his lower lip a little. Should the cat hadn't interrupted them, Lelouch would have explored her mouth.

As he spoke to her, his mind continued to replay the scene in his head. He could remember the sensation with such vividness; her soft warm lips felt like they were still lingering against his. Lelouch could still smell how her hair smelled like jasmine and how fair and cool her skin felt. His virgin lips had tasted the sweetest price on earth, for having the lips of such a smart maiden be his for a short while. His fingers were digging her shoulders during such heated moment. Thanks to Arthur, no further damage had been done.

C.C. broke the contact and casted a downcast look on the cat. Arthur was silently munching on his food, ignoring the petty pretense these two people were up to. They both enjoyed the kiss, why not continue then? The cat just wanted to eat so he clambered to C.C.'s legs dangling from the bed. It wasn't the cat's intention to interrupt their make-out session, by the way. He was just _hungry._ That was all.

"Forget it. Let's just think of how to bring you back to your home," the girl rose from her feet, standing at full height. "It might be the work of the sorceress or something. We should send you home. The sooner, the better."

"Indeed," Lelouch kept an eye on her as she walked around the room to get the book. "I'm not a safe companion after all. I'm really sorry for just...doing _that._ "

For a moment there was silence, but soon C.C. broke it with her laughter. Still her back was facing him when she said, "Did I, by any chance, remind you of Lady Shirley? Sorry for provoking your pent up desires for your lady."

"I..." Lelouch watched her as she twisted the knob. Without hearing what he ought to say, C.C. invited him out. The green-haired lady vanished from his vicinity as she turned left on the corridor. Listening to her footsteps growing faint, Leloch mumbled the answer to himself.

 _Maybe he does._

C.C. scrunched her face as she tried to push the memory away. What happened was too _nice_ for her liking. Yes, she tried ignoring that warm fluffy feeling in her stomach as they shared the kiss. Such awkward kiss brought her to euphoria, but it also ended quick. Her lips still felt like they were burning from the kiss. Indeed, it was hard to pretend like it didn't matter. Heck, it was the opposite. Lelouch Lamperouge kissed _her. Her!_ of all people. He didn't even have the balls to court Lady Shirley even when he learned that he was the lost prince!

The girl ignored V.V. and Milly hugging each other on the cushion; C.C. went straight to the kitchen to get some drink. Something to cool down her warming body. Kissing was bad for her health, thought C.C. It felt like she's gonna have a fever. "I hereby promise thyself this: I shall never kiss anyone again."

Not noticing that she had said that aloud, C.C. bent down to get something from the fridge. She didn't notice Gino standing behind her, looking inside the contents of the fridge, too. He heard what she said, and he thought that it must be his doing again - his presence might have reminded her of his kiss.

There were yogurt, strawberries and cans of soda in the fridge. He saw her grab a can of soda. Waiting for her to get up, he said, "My apologies again. Didn't intend to make your first kiss horrible."

C.C. jumped at the sound of his voice. The can of soda fell from her hand, though the noise was unnoticed when V.V. and Milly's screams shook the entire house. Annoyed, the green-haired lady muttered why did the two set the full surround volume.

"Yeah...okay," C.C. turned to face the tall blond. She had yet to forget the kiss she shared with Lelouch. Gino was a reminder why all things seemed to be _kisses_ and stuff right now. "We're cool. Let's forget. I'm sorry for reacting overboard. I'm just...rather sentimental about first kiss. But we're fine. The thing is I have to find a way to send Lelouch home."

Gino bit the bait, setting aside the issue of the stolen first kiss too. C.C. bent down to pick up the fallen soda can as Gino talked.

"Yeah, that reminds me. Milly mentioned something about helping Lelouch or what. How can I be of any help, C.C.?"

The green-haired lady looked up to meet his eyes, and for a moment the smile he had faltered. Her eyes were stoic, cold like the weather outside. With a low voice she spoke, "The Lelouch you're seeing is the very protagonist of _Firmus._ He came out of the book."

Gino shot her a puzzled look.

Oh yeah, who would believe her? Everything seemed stupid. Really.

"Okay. I'm not kidding or anything-"

"No, I believe you actually. So it was true, huh?" Gino grinned this time and picked his way out of the kitchen. "Interesting."

"What was true, Gino?" C.C. was hot on his trail, ears perking up with how he seemed to take this issue. When he suddenly turned around with a pride smile, C.C. wondered what he knew that she didn't.


	9. Chapter 9

C.C. found herself quietly perched on her bed as the boys who had taken the honour to steal kisses from her were seated on the carpeted floor. Both of them were looking at her but their eyes clearly showed their difference. Gino was staring at her with wonder sparkling in his eyes after fully grasping what was going on in here, whilst Lelouch was silent as a mouse as he tried to decipher why C.C. asked him and the tall blond to sit on the ground. Basically he was clueless why Gino was here. Didn't she hate him? Or not really hate—that was a tad extreme.

"It's about time to speak up, Gino. Stop...grinning like a retard," C.C. sighed and winced, completely uncomfortable with Gino around here. If not because of his knowledge of whatever was that – he didn't even tell her when he first said _'it was true'_. She couldn't even bring herself to meet his gaze, and yet he seemed to enjoy watching her fidget. Wait—she was not sure either if he was aware that his stare was making her jittery.

C.C. began playing with the ends of her long hair when Gino just chuckled at her. Her palms felt sweaty now. This talk was making her feel like a cat on a hot tin roof, constantly shifting on her seat as if she could be at ease in her every move. Yes, she just needed help to send Lelouch back but Gino was making it hard for her. If Lelouch didn't kiss her earlier – no, that was totally incorrect. If she didn't make out with this stunning raven-haired, she wouldn't be this nervy as she sat in front them. C.C. was staring down at her fingers playing with her hair when the space beside her sunk. Glancing beside her, she saw Lelouch sat there with a huff, arms crossed and brows creased. He was as pretty as usual, even when he seemed pissed off.

C.C. was taken aback when he suddenly opened his eyes and met her gaze, that small scowl he was making vanished as he spoke. "Do I make you uncomfortable?" he held her gaze for a second or two, but it was her who refused to meet his eyes. She feigned a laughter, saying he does not. "I will assume that you say the truth. What can be the reason why this gentleman is invited in your room, C.C.?"

Lelouch wanted to slap himself hard right after that. He swore to the heaven that such question was just out of pure curiosity; but he was rather convinced that such question never felt like it was plain inquisitive. The lady sitting beside him sighed; it was long and depressing, making him stare at her again. As he tried to peek at the face she was making, Lelouch could see a glimpse of the lady's yard from the window behind them. The whiteness of the snow was a little blinding, however he enjoyed the scene. Again, winter in Firmus never looked this nice. He could remember the grey snow falling gently from the sky whose shade of grey was darker. It was nasty – the snow was – his mom would often tell him that, and she would forbid him to play outside their small shack during a gentle snowfall. It was always the same scenario for Lelouch in his youth, however he seemed to appreciate his mom's caveat when he started working in the palace. It was on those winter days when the sky was grey and he was standing by the huge windows of the hallways. A huge fire set the borders ablaze, enormous red tongues came lapping the tall wall that defended the kingdom from its enemies. The smoke from the burning wagons, carriages and bridges rose up until it reached the heaven, thus dyeing the supposedly white sky grey. There was a war against the neighbouring kingdom, but Firmus had always been standing sturdy against their attacks.

"I hope that the fortifications will remain strong and still," Lelouch mumbled and looked away from the window. He couldn't help but sigh as he recalled his homeland. His family was there – in a place where safety had no guarantee. And here he was, lost in a time and place where people are equal and at peace. Right then he realized why he took the seat on C.C.'s bed – to make her feel at ease. But as he turned her way, he saw her frowning at him. It wasn't a look of disappointment though, but rather she was worried. It was empathy, he could tell.

"I need to send you back, no?" C.C. asked as she reached out a hand to touch his cheek. Lelouch was surprised when her cold palm touched his face, and he was given no other choice but to stare at her amber eyes. He was a good distraction. The uneasiness she was emanating was gone just as quick and while they stared in each other's eyes, they forgot that Gino was with them.

" _Erm_ , sorry to disturb you," Gino cleared his throat to remind the two that he was still there. It was kind of funny to watch the quiet, nerdy, pretty chic of his school to _(somewhat)_ flirt with an equally handsome guy—who came out of a book. When C.C. and Lelouch pulled away from each other, Gino's grin widened, trying so hard to suppress his laughter. "Is that my cue to start telling what I know, C.C.?"

"Perhaps," was all she said. Gino flashed another toothsome grin whilst looking down to his striped socks. It was the coldness of the season which calmed his mind. If he may recall it correctly, it was during this season too when he first read Firmus. The book was given to him by his friend, Anya, when he turned fifteen. It was quite some time ago, but a book so great could always leave an impact. That was why when he saw the book from C.C. earlier, three years after reading it, it made him so blissful. Of course, it made him happier to find someone who reads the same stuff.

Gino was so interested in that book. He began looking up for the author on the net; he tried searching for his other published works. The blond tried finding if Firmus had a sequel or sort, but what the internet told him was that the drafts of the book's sequel were long gone. The author himself had torn it down. The most popular speculation provided that the author was depressed after receiving a feedback from his editors and publishers. Apparently, the author was a victim of that _'shouldn't have written a sequel'-fate_ authors suffer from. Some say that Zero was a psycho associated with magic or some sort. Firmus was a book that _would_ happen in real life—this was the most disturbing hearsay, though.

"All right," Gino smiled, his straight white pearls showed off. "Maybe you're some sort of a witch, C.C. I've read from some online forum that Zero was a psycho using magic or whatnot, and that Firmus was containing his spells. Yeah, I think I believe that now especially with Lelouch here."

"Eh? So it's because of me now? How queer," C.C. glared at the blond. It was not really heightening her self-esteem after a guy called her a _witch_. But really, she didn't care.

"Or it could be..." Gino leaned forward to the two seated on the bed, his voice suddenly lowered to a whisper. "Have you watched _'Inkheart'_? You might be a _silver tongue_ for all we know."

C.C. snorted at his hypothesis. The boys were both puzzled as the girl tried to hold back her laughter, knowing that nothing was really funny about what Gino said. They did not miss the disbelief glinting in her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Gino asked.

"Have you said something funny?" asked Lelouch to the blond instead.

"No, no, no—" she quickly brushed off their questions. "You see, Gino is watching a lot of fantasy movies so he seems out of his mind right now. Seriously, I thought you can help." C.C. was about to leave when the blond seized her hand, their eyes clashed. "What now? You want me to read him back? You know that I won't buy that _fictitious_ stuff you blabber."

"I still have another idea how to bring him back, C.C." Gino stood and towered over the green-haired lady. "We have to find the meaning behind the spells the palace's magician wanted Lelouch to read."

C.C. sagged, and then drawled, "What's up with that fictional lingo, blondie? You know what, I get it. I'll ask somebody else." She was about to walk out again when Gino pulled her back once more.

"Hold it up. Don't throw hissy fit on me now, babe. I'm serious with this one."

It was a battle between gold and azure. C.C. placed a hand on his arm holding her, and slowly she gripped him tight. "Who on earth are you calling _'babe'_ , Gino?"

"Pardon my intrusion, but C.C. here isn't a babe. She's a fine lady, sir." Lelouch chuckled. Oh no, he got it all wrong. C.C. just shot him another fierce glare.

* * *

 **A short update here. Sorry if it took me so long to finally upload this one. Hm, let's see. I hope I'll have the inspiration to update soon. Lol.** _(Cheer up, ivan. The readers are probably_ _ **still**_ _reading this, y'know.)_ **Oh, I want to apologise for the crappy chapters. I have not proofread them. This one, too. Ugh.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Review if that's your thing.**

 _Ivan._


	10. Chapter 10

**Three days and four hours** — Lelouch had been staying in C.C.'s abode that long already. She knew that Suzaku wouldn't be back any time soon, and that Arthur would keep on eyeing her and Lelouch every time they were alone in her room. Though the cat couldn't possibly imply something with the glances it would give the two, C.C. never felt at ease when those feline orbs would blink at her, especially when she was talking about sending Lelouch back to _Firmus._

The emeral-haired bookworm tried to ignore the feline for a few moments whenever her conversation with Lelouch gets deep. However, times still come when the cat would purr and sit on her lap amid the exchange, and she would be forced to excuse herself and hold up the fun conversation just to feed Suzaku's cat, or to place it on its cat bed. _Spoiled, spoiled kitty_ — she would murmur to herself, and Arthur would just mewl back to her.

After Gino suggested her to uncover the meaning behind the magic spells mentioned several times in the book, the three — C.C., Gino and Lelouch — agreed to conduct a research about Firmus and its late author _Zero,_ in order to find clues on Lelouch's sudden appearance in the real world. They also informed the blond knockout, Milly Ashford, about the plans they had in mind. Luckily, she also expressed her support for their research, promising to do her own study, too. So after that day, C.C. invited Lelouch to her father's reading room to find a decent book that might help them regarding the languages. Then, they proceeded to the city library whilst wrapped in thick layers. That day was basically a day of amusement for Lelouch since he had never seen many people and never had been in a bus before. Though admittedly, C.C. enjoyed the joyous expression Lelouch was making, she still kept in mind that they were out of her _house_ on purpose—and that purpose was _not_ to introduce a heap of new things to the raven prince. Every after a day of research, the two would sit in her room to sum up what they had found—while dealing with Arthur's interruptions, of course.

On the third day, though, the two remained indoors after a blizzard decided to turn the weather upside down so just to get C.C. and Lelouch spend more time with each other...and with Arthur. Today was colder than usual, and though C.C. was dressed in layers, she still felt cold. She also slept longer than usual because it was a gloomy day, the sky never cleared up. The snowfall was still ceaseless outside when she peered behind the drapes earlier, and so the girl decided to go back to bed. When she woke up the second time, Lelouch and V.V. were gone in her room and the place where they slept was tidied up.

Her father had not left home today. Due to the weather advisories, her father decided to stay with his kids to watch over them and keep them safe from the weather. He trusted C.C. enough to look over V.V., but then again it wouldn't hurt to look over his children once in a while. Maybe it was the nature's way of telling him that it was about time to stay put in his home once in a while and do his parental responsibilities.

And so, C.C.'s father stayed at home – and in fact, he was having fun with Lelouch in the kitchen. V.V. was just slumped over the counter, his elbows folded over the counter and his face on his palms. The blond brat had a huge scowl plastered on his face, and none of his nonverbal gestures assured his father that he was having fun being left out there.

"Oh! So this is how you use a stove!" Lelouch smiled at the older man as he stood next to C.C.'s father. C.C. could tell that her dad was trying to make an Irish beef stew.

"Hi, what's up?" C.C. yawned as she joined V.V. on the counter, her eyes focusing on her dad and Lelouch – and their aprons. She snorted, finding her dad ridiculous in a strawberry apron—and she looked away from the raven boy, realizing that the guy looked _ridiculously_ cute in his ruffled apron.

"You're blushing, C.C.! How shameful," C.C. caught V.V. in a headlock and whispered to him all sort of crude things she might do if ever he would blurt that out again. The blond violently fought his sister, he even yelled at her face and tried to bit her arm. When Lelouch commented that V.V. shouldn't act so rude towards her—while pointing the ladle to the blond, the blond huffed and uncoiled his sister's arm around her head. "Eh, how am I supposed to act around C.C.? As dreamy and mushy as you when you guys are alone? I'm really fine with that." V.V. threw his arms around his sister and pressed his face on her bosom. "I already told you, C.C.! I'm enough—don't let this medieval psycho steal you away from me."

The siblings' father laughed at the three and leaned to drop an arm on Lelouch's shoulder. "Don't call Lelouch a medieval psycho, V.V. That's really rude," he flashed a smile to the blond.

"Oh, wow, and Lelouch here wins my dad's support—" the blond muttered and went back scowling.

"I think this kid is really nice. And he seems to know very few things about urban living. I never thought Suzaku's cousin would come from…what, the countryside." The father laughed a little more and rumpled his hair. "It must be nice there. I remember the first time I met your mother, kids. She was riding a horse that afternoon—"

"O—kay, it's time to talk about other stuff," interrupted V.V. as he untangled himself from clinging so much to his sister. "Hey, dad. Are you trying to give Lelouch ideas how to woo C.C.?"

C.C. tried pulling the blond back to beat him, but the boy easily dodged her hand. "He is wooing some girl in his place, don't say that."

"Oh? Really! That means my sister is mine now—"

"V.V., that's creepy." C.C.'s sweat dropped.

Lelouch chuckled as he untied the apron from behind. "I'm not wooing anyone, not really." He turned to face the green-haired girl, his purple orbs clashed with her golden ones. At an instant, he remembered how they shared a kiss on her bed—a kiss that almost went steamy as _unexpected_.

"Whatever," the blond snorted and rolled his eyes, he couldn't possibly watch these two as they looked at each other _that way, no?_ "I'll just go back in my room. C.C., I'm gonna read Firmus in your room, 'kay?"

Lelouch and C.C. smiled awkwardly at each other – heck, she didn't know what they were smiling for, but she just gave him a smile now. For some reason, she felt like her lower lip was itching. Reaching up, she unconsciously fondled her lower lip with her forefinger. It made Lelouch gasp, though. When C.C. looked his way again, with her finger still lingering on her lip, his face was tomato red.

"Are you fine?" she stood from her seat and made her way to him. He shook his head wildly, sending his fringe to flaunt in the air as he shook his head no. "You're red."

This brief moment was soon over when C.C.'s father stood beside Lelouch, reaching out to turn off the stove with a snap. "C.C., can you go to the grocery first to buy some butter, thyme and potato? This stew won't be a stew—"

"Can I go with her?" Like a child excited over something, Lelouch faced the head of the house with his eyes sparkling with amusement. "I've never been to a _grocery_ before."

Chuckling once again—and reaching out to ruffle Lelouch's hair, C.C.'s dad nodded and handed some cash to his daughter. C.C. watched her dad as he busied himself in slicing the meat, and she thought that, undoubtedly, her dad had grown some liking to Lelouch. And before she knew it, Lelouch pulled her out of the kitchen by the arm, telling her that he was never this excited before.

* * *

Long blond hair sprawled over C.C.'s cheese-kun sheets. V.V. had his feet raised against the wall while his back lay perfectly on his sister's bed. He lifted the book near his face and studied the cover art and the spiraling letters that spelled the word _'Firmus'._ Flipping the book open, he began reading the book his sister was obsessing with. "Lelouch, huh?" he huffed and looked at the top sentence to start reading. "So this is where you belong."

* * *

"Lelouch?"

"Yes,"

C.C. could feel her face warming despite the nippy wind. The snow was falling less now, so the two walked under the snowfall with no umbrella or any sort but beanies and long coats. "You can let go of my hand now," she cleared her throat, and he instantly uncoiled his slender gloved fingers from holding her hand. And he ungainly did so. Lelouch smiled his apologetic smile, but never said sorry for holding her hand.

They remained awkwardly quiet for a half minute, until Lelouch asked where was the grocery store. She told him that they were a few blocks away from it. After that, they were silent again. Lelouch was still amazed how pure the snow was in this place, and if he would be asked, he would like Firmus to be this peaceful.

"C.C.," he looked at his side to see her face. "Would you like me to kiss you?"

"W-what? Where on earth is that from?"

"You were touching your lip back in the kitchen, weren't you?"

C.C. was still thinking of what to say, she definitely did not mean that way! However, words were still out of her head when he chucked her chin and motioned her to look his way. He smiled again and leaned down, and it dawned to her what he was about to do. Pressing her eyes close, C.C. anticipated what would happen next...

And yet, his warm fingers on her chin disappeared.

C.C. found herself standing on the wintry pavement alone, and Lelouch was nowhere in the proximity. "Did he just...toy me there?"

Meanwhile, Lelouch was staring at the dirty snow piled up under his boots. The soot drifted in the air as if it was a pure white snow. He heard the rattling carriages and the footfalls of the horses, and he heard a familiar voice screaming his name.

"Lelouch!?"

"Lady...Shirley?"

* * *

 **a/n.** unedited.


	11. Chapter 11

The snow falling was not as white as it was supposed to be. The soot from the bonfires of the soldiers camping near the wall flew high enough to stain the heavens with its impurity. Lelouch looked around and recognized the gloomy shade of the scenery of before him, blanketed with the dullest, loneliest hue of winter. _Gray_.

The sound of his boots rubbing against the snowy ground snapped him back to reality as he took a step backward. He could hear the laughter of the children from a nearby shack, and he could feel the thudding vibration of the ground from a carriage approaching his position. Lelouch did not budge an inch, nevertheless. He remained standing there, gaping and examining the whole place before him - awestruck. Mindless of the worsening snowfall and cold, biting wind, he kept on turning around and casting fleeting glances everywhere. The question _how he made it back_ played repeatedly in his head. He still had questions in his head, bugging him to the bones, begging him to be answered. And though his mind was plagued by these uncertainties, one thing was certain: Lelouch was back in _Firmus._

His hand dropped back to his side; the woman whose chin was being chucked by his fingers, vanished in the thin air. Purple eyes widened in disbelief, his heart felt like it sunk ten thousand feet deep. The hardened snow cracked underneath his shoes as he began to inch away from where he stood. The man knew that nothing could be done now, that he was _really_ back now, and yet he didn't know if this fact was worth rejoicing.

It finally dawned to him how cold and biting the air was, his face had gone numb. He didn't know it but the pallor of his face could be mistaken as winter itself. The kingdom was still quite peaceful, the war on the border had not resumed yet. He worked out his legs to walk, but as he waltzed away the rattling wheels of the carriages passing by him shook the ground.

"Lelouch!"

Lelouch whipped his head to where the voice came from, and he saw an approaching carriage with ornate and noble exterior. Its door was slightly ajar, and a ginger-head noblewoman had her head poking out. He recognized that pretty face and that smile, and he knew so well how she would wave her gloved hand to greet him. The carriage halted right in front of him, the horses stopped gracefully and silently. Immediately, he bent his knees slightly to greet his master through a curtsy.

"Lady...Shirley," he stuttered, her name felt like a strange word that had not rolled on his tongue for so long. "It's been so long."

The noblewoman flashed a tight smile as she went out of the carriage, her long red hair was flowing behind her with a swish. "Indeed, it has been so long. You were gone for three long days. Believe me, it had been the longest and the most enduring three days of my life."

Lelouch did not say anything in response, ignoring what possible meaning his lady had there. He looked down on the snowy ground, then he glanced up to watch the snowflakes drifting down to the earth. Lady Shirley fidgeted when replied with silence as it dawned to her just how bold her declaration to him was. With her cheeks dusted with pink, she called back his attention.

"I...ugh," she feigned a cough to cut off her own stuttering. "In those three days, the king reported you as missing. Your whereabouts were unknown to anyone in or out the palace, and the place you were seen was in that tiny hut of the palace's sorceress. Were you bewitched?" Her eyes studied the unusual coat and boots he was wearing, and weird bright yellow undershirt blatant from his coat. "Anyway, you wore such fine clothes. But they are a bit...unusual."

"Yes, my lady. I have gone to seek the sorceress's advice with regard to the king's lost heir. Though her abode was certainly intimidating, and she, herself, was an enigmatic person, I was unharmed." Lelouch chortled briefly when he remembered Lady Shirley's inquiry about being bewitched. "Therewith, I am not bewitched. I bet the sorceress knew it as well, that someone else would bewitch me. Someone, somewhere else."

Lady Shirley was puzzled as the blunt, oftentimes rude, and stoic servant of the king laughed in front her. It was not the usual laughter he had when coming across a jester or when talking with his fellow servant, Rivalz; she could tell his chortle was more genuine. Lelouch looked a tad smitten. He didn't mind the snow dusting his hair and shoulder of his coat, he kept wincing his head as he laughed there.

"Are you, by any chance, talking about a lady? Have you gone to some place? Kingdom?"

"I have been. It is a place uncharted by any maps before, but it is certainly nice and peaceful. People are kind and hospitable, and they seem to talk a language like ours. But after all the days I stayed there, I found no prince." Lelouch began to play at the sleeves of his coat. He also left out the information about the book which recorded all accurate information about Firmus.

Lady Shirley brushed off the snow from the shoulders of his coat. The bright smile she had earlier faltered as she listened to the man's utterances. "Have you met a lady of the night?"

"Definitely not a lady of the night," he winced with a smile. "She is a very eerie noble lady, never graceful, a tad perhaps, but she possesses a regal beauty." Lelouch did not give any more hints about the different world he had been to. Nevertheless, he did not stop smiling when he enunciated C.C.'s beauty. "My lady, if you stay out here a little longer, you will catch cold. Please, take your ride home." Bowing, Lelouch turned and ran away to go back home.

* * *

C.C. threw the bag of ingredients her dad asked her to buy on the table, a potato rolling out of the bag. Her dad did not miss the infuriated expression painted on her face, because it was the exact expression her mother would do when she was mad. The girl huffed and slumped on the counter, hissing and grunting noises out of disgust.

"What's wrong, honey?" her dad picked up the potato and tugged the bag closer to where he was. He busied himself washing the potato while humming some song. "Maybe it will cheer you up. I bought the book you wanted so much, _Firmus._ I had it in the pocket of my coat?"

"You shouldn't have done that. Milly had given me copy already. Just ask me first before you buy me books, dad. Anyway, thanks. Where is it?"

"My bad," the father chuckled. "It's in the pocket of my coat."

"The one hanging from the rack?" C.C. was way too listless to bring herself to talk properly. She could not forget how Lelouch ditched her amid the wintry pavement—not to mention that he basically left her when she thought he would kiss her. "Lelouch had it on. Where's he?"

"Didn't he come with you?" Her dad began putting all the ingredients and turned on the heat.

"No, he disappeared on our way to the grocery." C.C. rolled her eyes, still annoyed with the guy's sudden disappearance. She knew that he could not go anywhere since he did not know any place besides her house and the park. That time, V.V. came down from the stairs, his long blond hair fluttered behind him.

"Why the long face?" the boy asked as he threw himself to his sister, tackling her into a hug. "C.C., did something happen?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, patting his head. "Nothing."

* * *

 **a/n. to y'all guys reading and reviewing, tysm! tbh i want to make chapters longer but im not really doing well with my...uh, creative breakdown. i guess you can tell that based on my lousy chapters lol.**


	12. Chapter 12

He lit the lamp on his tiny bedside table, its blaze was in the size of a thumb. Under the flickering flame, Lelouch brought out the hard item he felt in the deep pocket of the coat C.C. lend him earlier today. When he ran away from Lady Shirley, Lelouch realized the weight in his pocket, and it had been an uncomfortable feeling as he ran.

It was about nighttime now, the sun had clambered down the horizon. The faint afterglow hardly helped to illuminate the dusk. In fact, it failed to shine through the small window of his room. Hence, he lit up the lamp with a matchstick.

Lelouch brushed his dark fringe away from his eyes to study the object weighing his pocket – it was a book. Running his fingers against the golden prints on the cover saying _Firmus,_ he gaped. He carried with him a copy of _his_ story–mainly because he was the main character here–and did this unconsciously. It was a crucial item that must remain unknown to anyone in Firmus, for once it was discovered and it fell to the wrong hands, it would be all over for Firmus, especially now that it was on war against the neighboring kingdom. Though, yes, this book was mainly about _his_ life as a servant searching for the lost heir, the novel contained enough knowledge about the internal affairs of the kingdom – but well, he wasn't so certain about that since he didn't really finish the book. Lelouch found it also awkward to read his adventures out there, and his personal life also emphasized alongside.

 _Personal life, huh?_ Lelouch repeated to himself as he pulled out a locked chest under his bed. Within the chest, he placed the most sentimental things he had collected since childhood. Carefully, he put the book atop his random belongings, and shut the box with the faintest click of the lock.

It was kind of funny that the book had seen through him perfectly well, because for once he did not deny that he used to have felt a certain nervousness around his ginger-head lady; but then again, this was all before he found himself in a different world. It wasn't love that he felt for both ladies, but perhaps what he felt for the girl in the other world was something more than attraction but less than love.

A sigh parted his lips as he crashed on his bed, a bed smaller and less softer than C.C.'s. His body here in Firmus, his mind somewhere else–somewhere beyond the dark heavens above the tiled roof of his family's house. Long lashes kissed his cheeks, his chest rose as he took in a deep breath. Releasing another sigh, he finally relaxed his tensed body against the hay covered with a layer of blankets. Lelouch held out his hand in the air while his eyes closed, imagining that the fair lady of emerald locks was _still_ standing in front of him. He could perfectly see how she fluttered those amber eyes close, her cheeks completely red. A smile spread across his face as he thought of this, a smile lightening his tired expression. He imagined her once more. C.C. was standing hair-breadth away from him, head craning towards him. Her plump lips looked so inviting–and _delicious_ –that he felt himself stooping to her level. He felt her warmth in his fingertips, he knew he did, but upon opening his eyes, he was no longer standing in the snow-blanketed pavement of C.C.'s neighborhood. Lelouch was just lucky that C.C.'s last image in his memory was this mesmerizing.

His lips tilted to a smile turned into a frown. The palm he stretched open in the air slowly balled into a fist, fingertips burying against his rough palm. _'Was it just a dream, then?'_ he asked himself. ' _Three days of staying in a different land left me in the cloud nine,'_ Lelouch sighed, his hand loosening its grip in the air. It sure felt surreal, he thought once more.

He chuckled softly. It was bad. He must be thinking of finding the heir now that he was back in Firmus. Nevertheless, C.C. kept on showing up in his mind. Perhaps Lelouch just hated leaving without any notice. That was so... _ungentlemanly._

Lelouch didn't notice his door opening – or at least, he pretended not to. The footfalls quiet as a mouse were still audible to his ears, fairly because he knew only a person who would love to sneak into his room from time to time. Lelouch slowed down his breath, like the one of a person's sleeping, a hand still in the air. In all of a sudden, the footfall was gone. He was about to open his eyes when two hands seized his hand.

"Why is my brother reaching out to nothing?"

He heard her giggle. With the dim, flickering light of his lamp, he smiled upon seeing the face of his only living sister, Euphemia. Her rose-dyed locks would always stand out, it even looked prettier against the soft orange light from the lamp.

"Euphy," he called, slightly pulling himself up with his sister's help. Thinking about the other world again, he remembered C.C. mentioning about Arthur's owner who went on a trip with a lady named like his sister. He wondered if the lady had a face lovely as his sister. "It is unlady-like to sneak in a gentleman's room."

She huffed releasing his hand. "Not at all, not at all. I do not see Lelouch as a gentleman. He is sly as a fox and everyone fails to notice that." Lelouch laughed awkwardly. Now, that was stubborn and mean of her. "You see why, my dear brother? A gentleman is honest with himself. If only you will tell those ladies in the palace who keep on giving you lecherous looks that your heart is taken already, then I will regard you, with all of my heart, that you are a gentleman."

He only cocked a brow.

"And I will stop sneaking in your room," she nodded with a proud smile. "Is that not a great proposal?"

Lelouch laughed, swatting away his sister. "Do not give such weird proposal. However, you're the finest when it comes to _odd_ ideas."

"Shall I take that as an insult or compliment?" she pouted and stomped her way to the other corner. Strangely enough, they were about the same age but they were not twins. Lelouch was just told that they gad different mothers. It was the purple eyes that linked them together. "That is not charming at all. And yet I always hear Lady Shirley saying you are such a smooth talker. Fine, you are eloquent. But who would fall for your sly remarks?"

"I am not sly. I am modest," he smiled, slumping back to his bed. "Surely, your Lady was not telling things like that. It was a disgrace if she'd rambling about a servant that way."

Euphemia sighed in a depressed way, her shoulders sagged. She crossed her arms over her chest and winced. "You clearly get no hints! Here is Lelouch, the wise attendant of the king, an absolute... _idiot._ Lady Shirley likes you! Why else would she tell stories praising someone as... _sly_ as you."

Lelouch was aware. In fact, he found it flattering to have a noble lady take a fancy of him. However, it was not his priority. He wanted to meet the palace magician–again, Lady Cecile from the south border. He wanted to consult if the place where he had been to for three days was truly existing. And if it was, he wanted to know if there was a way back.

"Euphy," he called her, cutting her tirade about him being oblivious of the noble lady's feelings. "I will go back to the palace magician tomorrow morning. If the pageboy from the palace come looking for me by noon, tell him that I have journeyed to the magician."

"And why should I do that, Lulu?" her forehead crinkled. Euphemia pouted. Again, she was dealing with her brother and his...weird attitude. He just dodged the talk about Lady Shirley, didn't he? "Are you not afraid? I heard she was such a terrifying lady."

"Not at all. There are a few things I'd love to know, and only she can enlighten me. These past three days were somewhat _magical,_ " Lelouch fixed his bed. "Now, it's about time to take a rest. Why don't you go and take a good night rest, Euphy?"

"Such secrecy," the rose-haired sister huffed again, holding her chin high.

Lelouch watched his sister depart from his room. As the door closed with a slam, he couldn't help but let out another sigh. Yes, he would go back to the magician tomorrow. Perhaps a proper good-bye would make him think less of C.C. and her green hair and her red cheeks and her plump lips –

He shook his head and sighed. He badly needed to meet the magician now.


	13. Chapter 13

The nippy air had begun to affect his face. When he left the house early this morning, he never thought that even when the snowfall came to a stop, still it would be this bloody chilly. Well, it was winter and nothing but coldness should be expected, no? Perhaps.

His dark hair looked like a moving smudge in the whiteness of the vast, treeless broad which was usually moss-green on spring season. Running while mounted on a horse across the deserted open space outside the woods, Lelouch wanted to reach the magician's home as soon as possible. So he tightened his grip on the reins and punted on the horse's side to increase speed. Instantly, the horse yelped, slightly hopping out of impulse before breaking into a quicker run.

Lelouch kept his focus on the road. The entire outskirts of the kingdom were uninhabited, but he guessed it was because of the lack of the fertility of the lands out here. Ever since he was a child, this treeless broad served as the playing field of the children, and on special occasions this would serve as the venue of the kingdom's organized events—such as knights jousting and other similar sorts. However as he ran across this vast space blanketed with melted snow, he could not stop but wonder how lonely this place actually was. When there were no people or children to play around and make noise, this broad was just a simple, forsaken, barren land.

His thoughts drifted back to the task the king had given him. Finding the lost heir was no easy job, given that his whereabouts were clearly unknown to anyone at all. The prince disappeared eighteen years ago, and no one knew who to suspect, since no servant in the palace disappeared with the child. Now that he thought of it, the palace was exactly identical with this barren land. When curtains were drawn and the merrymaking was over, the palace was silent like the snowfall. It was cold despite the warmth from the enormous fireplace. Saddening, for no child was there to entertain the house. The king and queen must have been living like this all the years; and as a servant, Lelouch was not in the position to talk about the personal affairs within the kingdom. He was keeping these musings all to himself, nonetheless: that when away from the eye of the public, the royal couple was an ordinary pair of man and woman wanting their child back.

"That is right," Lelouch suddenly murmured as he realized something. He nudged the rein towards the right, making the mare turn to the direction. It ran down a path where snow seemed to melt, hints of the brown sod surfaced against the nasty white. When the mare stepped on it, Lelouch heard the soft splashing of water. "I am travelling the right way. The palace magician shall enlighten me about what I experienced these past days. She must help me as well finding the prince."

The thudding of the horse hooves against the ground sounded like the footfalls of the marching army. He was drawing close to the mouth of the forest, a black smoke was rising above the leafless trees. Lelouch could smell the sweetness in the air; strangely, it smelt like cookies. Freshly baked cookies. Dry twigs broke under the horse's feet as it ran past the bony-like branches stretching in the air. He needed to meet the magician to find the prince—he thought, now that he sorted his priorities—and to inquire about what happened to him the other days.

* * *

" _Et qui es-tu au juste?"_ Lelouch flinched when the door slowly opened when he just stood at the doorway, a fist held up in the air. He was just about to knock. His mauve eyes narrowed at the midnight-haired woman, her ragged cloak draped from her shoulder down to her toes. She spoke _French,_ he thought, and it was a language only the nobility was allowed to speak.

"I do not speak the nobleman's language," he bowed slightly, his voice apologetic. Studying secretly her dress which was hardly visible because of her cloak, Lelouch wondered that the magician was a _really_ peculiar noble lady. He glanced up and met her weirdly elated eyes.

"Alright, but you understand my inquiry, don't you?"

For the second time he flinched. This was not his first meeting with the magician, however she was more intimidating than before. "I—I beg y-your pardon? I am a mere servant of the king—"

"Ah! I can tell. Your clothes are quite fine, but your gloves are not." She pointed her chin on his hands. "It intrigues me how did you learn the language. Did the king teach you? Did you teach yourself? Or you are a friend of a good governess who taught you in secrecy?"

Nobody should know that he taught himself secretly, or else the entire nobility would find him an insult to them. "Lady Croomy, by what means do you assume that I know what you are saying—that I understand French?"

"You flinched," she simply said, letting go of the knob so he could see the interior of her house. _Gloomy,_ he thought.

"I did but it was because you held the door open before I could knock," Lelouch smiled. "Anyway, I am here to seek help in finding the lost heir—"

She scoffed, turning around. She beckoned him come inside her house. "Did you not ask for the same thing before? I believe you refused my help."

"You asked me to read something I can't understand."

"You come here to ask where you have been these past three days, do you not?" Lady Croomy pulled a seat for herself and slumped down the most ungraceful way. The various odd enchantments tacked on the tapestries covering the wall. "I know why people visit me, you see."

"I came here to inquire about the prince first, my lady. When I was on my way here, I could not help but think of the longing of the king and queen for their so—"

"The King is longing for his _heir,_ gentleman. Do not confuse yourself about this thing," the lady reached out to smoke a roll of tobacco. Puffing the smoke out, he saw a hazy image of an emerald-haired girl on the smoke. "Isn't she pretty? I think you came here to ask about her."

Lelouch glowered at the magician, his mind was telling him to doubt her. She had been dodging his questions about the lost heir all this time. It seemed as well that she knew how to distract him. "I want to know the whereabouts of the lost prince, my lady. Answer what me as if you are dealing with the king's request—"

" _Woi byka catun,"_ Lady Cecile leaned forward and whispered those words. He clearly heard it because it was ghost-quiet around here. The smoke where C.C.'s blurry image was fanned away by the magician, she brought down a hand on the small table between them. "Say those words aloud when you see them again. You will find what you are looking for."

Impossible, thought Lelouch as he snarled. He could not remember what the words she said were — he did not even recognize what language was that. It was probably an incantation. "Pardon, but I can't possibly recall that—"

"Our business is over," she dismissed, waving her hand in the air as if she is sweeping him away. And with that gesture alone, he levitated from his seat and was thrown out of the house.

* * *

 **a/n.** im so so sorry for holding up a short update. im just _not_ motivated to update this one ;/ (anyway, can someone please message me or something? i want to discuss my ideas for a one-shot code geass au i have here soooooo, pls?)


	14. Chapter 14

There was a loud scream somewhere from the second storey of the house.

Milly, who was visiting C.C. today, along with Gino and V.V. instinctively ran upstairs, abandoning the tray of cookies and chips and pop they prepared to eat while watching the movie. The movie was clearly not in their minds right now. The blonde girl let Gino dashed ahead to check if C.C.'s fine since he had longer strides and he was from the track team. If ever a burglar managed to break in C.C.'s room, it was Gino's duty to...well, kick them out? V.V. was clearly not old enough to fight, no?

Dashing swift as a wind through the corridors, Gino reached C.C.'s room in an instant. It was quiet when he reached her room but the door was closed. He pushed the door open and his face wrinkled at the...well, neatness of her room. There was a lump on the bed, and he could see a pair of hands peeking out from the blanket whilst holding a book.

"C.C.?" he called but failed to catch her attention. Milly and V.V. caught up with him, and he was shoved against the door as the other blonds barged in brashly. The two called out C.C.'s name in unison, pitch and volume too high for Gino's liking.

The said girl rolled out under her blanket and kicked it off. She sat on her bed, hair disheveled like the untrimmed grasses on the lawn during springtime. Her cheeks were blushing red, bloody red. She was wearing a weird smile on her face, a creepy one that V.V. hated the most. The blonds gaped at the sight of her, she was even grinning. So what was the scream just now?

"C.C.? Are you well? Did someone hurt you?" V.V. asked, sitting next to her, ignoring the scary smile she had. The elder sister shot him a bewildered gaze.

"What makes you ask?" she tilted her head aside, eyes wide in wonder. "Do I look unwell?"

"The scream just now, what's that?" asked Gino, still standing next to the door.

The emerald-haired girl glanced his way, amber eyes glistening in joy. "Oh, _that_! I'm reading Firmus for the second time."

"Ah, so you're fangirl-ing. We thought you're being robbed here or whatsoever," Milly sighed, hand reaching to massage her temples. She wanted to ask her friend why there was a need to scream whilst reading, but then it was C.C. so things would not make sense if something related to _reading_ was asked. And it was _Firmus._

"Robbed? You don't expect evil people wondering out there amid a blizzard, do you?" C.C. laughed. Though she was thankful for her friend's concern (but what was Gino doing here again?), it would be better if they'd give a damn thought before acting upon in any stimulus. The girl began combing her hair with her fingers to look modest at least, though looking modest was the last thing she wanted to do right now.

"All seems well so I'll go back and choose a movie," Gino smiled and walked out of the room. V.V. joined him, saying that it was their house so he would choose the movie instead. When the two were gone, Milly shut the door with the softest click. C.C. was lying on her stomach already when Milly turned back to her.

"Why reread it?"

"Eh?" C.C. looked up to her. "Firmus? Because it's fun? But seriously, Milly. _Why not?_ "

The blond's brow arched. Sure, it wasn't uncommon for this girl to reread books she liked, but...something felt so off here. "Really, is it because of Lelouch?"

"I always fangirl for him," the girl chuckled, facing the book once more. She flipped her hair away from her face and slid down a finger over her jawline. "I haven't read this part before, you see. So, yeah. Reread."

"You're such a lonely girl," the blond huffed, "a broken hearted one. Just say you miss him if you do. It isn't that hard, you know."

C.C. pretended not to hear the blond, or perhaps she really didn't, because she was too preoccupied reading. Her amber eyes moved across the page, narrowing at certain passages she sometimes does not comprehend due to Milly's blabbering in the background.

"If only you can wish him to go back, I know you would. I mean, come on, you're not the type of girl who gets interested with _real_ boys. You claimed to be _fictosexual_ when were fourteen, remember? And clearly, you're fangirl-ing for your _literary boys._ I suppose that's normal for bookworms…however, it's not like they come to life everyday, yes? And I think-"

C.C. harshly closed the book, making sure that it would make a clapping sound so just to snap the blond out of her tale. She appreciated her being a concerned friend, but sometimes Milly's mouth was going overboard. She could be a celebrity insider or whatever sort of reporter in the future. Her speculations were sometimes annoying. C.C. slowly raised her head to meet the blond's eyes, her amber orbs glistening a little. She had a small smile plastered on her lips, the smile she would give to people she didn't want to talk with.

...and Milly knew that smile well enough.

"Really, Milly," C.C. set the book on her nightstand as she clambered down from her bed. "Lelouch can be a delusion or something. Magic is nonexistent in this planet, you know that. We have science."

"Oh, science," Milly half laughed, waving her hand in the air as if to dismiss C.C.'s statement. "Science, eh? Science, says the person who's very attached to literature. Okay. You're more likely a woman of letters, if my mind doesn't wrong me, but never of logic. Oh, and Lelouch, a _delusion_?" The blond _pfft_ -ed and chortled, an arm holding her stomach. "I've never seen a delusion being shared to a brother, a best friend, a most hated boy and next door boys. Seriously," Milly's face instantly turned void of emotion as she stared back at her in-denial friend.

"Mass hysteria, have you ever heard of that?"

"The hell," Milly rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Just admit that you miss him, girl."

"Nah, you don't say that to imaginary people."

"He's beyond imaginary, C.C.! You saw him in flesh, heard his voice, and did stuff with him. Missing someone who's not here is normal, duh?"

C.C. huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. To concede is to admit defeat, the girl thought. Other words, it was a big _no, never in a thousand blinks_ (which was a relatively short time) _. "Don't_ get ahead of yourself, Milly. When I say I don't, I don't." She sighed. "Please, I want to read in peace. My turf, my rules. Get out and watch the movie with V.V. and Weinberg."

Milly was about to scold the girl, to lecture her about her changing demeanour ever since the raven prince disappeared without any trace. C.C. was gloomy after that, everyone noticed her behaviour. It wouldn't hurt to open up a little - which Milly was trying to do, only to fail. The blond let out an exasperated sigh and walked out of the room, closing the door softly after her.

When the blond was out of her vicinity and her footfalls no longer resonating from the corridors, C.C. heaved another sigh. She snatched the book from her nightstand and slumped straight on her bed. Flipping the book open to the part where she stopped earlier, the first thing she noticed was the italicised words: _woi byka catun._ The girl mumbled the words with a sigh, then her eyes fluttered close as she brought down the book on her face. It smelled like ink and paper, its rough pages grazed on her cheeks and nose bridge. "Yeah, maybe I miss him." But seriously, she thought, who would miss a person - technically a stranger - that so easy.

C.C. continued to inhale the calming scent of the book, her mind blank as she lay across her bed. The sound of the wind whizzing from the outside seemed to make her sleepy, the cool blanket brushing against the back of her neck set her more relaxed. _Go to sleep,_ it seemed to say; and she didn't need more encouragement to do so. A whole minute passed as everything remained still in C.C.'s room. Her breathing went even, a sign that she had fallen asleep whilst the book remained on her face. The wind suddenly blew hard against the windowpanes making it shatter a little, though it wasn't loud enough to stir C.C.

Arthur, which had been hiding under her bed all this time, jolted at the sound of the shaking windows. The cat sensed like something moved from the mattress above him, and so the furry animal crawled out and hopped on the bed. It blinked once, twice, and stooped to stare at the creases on the bed. It moved its little paws to walk, then he curled himself on that warm spot. The bed was all his. Lucky cat.

* * *

 **a/n.** wtf. i deviated from my plot. yeah lol whatever im eager to finish this/ low motivation, cheer me up. uwaa. owright see ya, people.


	15. Chapter 15

"Woi byka catun," the phrase slipped through Lelouch's tongue as he lay prone on his bed. When Lady Croomy, the royal wizard had thrown him out of her residence, he had no choice but to ride his horse and go home. The words she told him to say once encountered again showed up in C.C.'s book. It felt strange saying them; it was as if he was muttering an odd, foreign phrase which held no meaning at all.

The young man reached up and ruffled his fringe, a habit he would do when pondering a lot. He was so preoccupied on his way home that he didn't notice it was already nightfall. The opportunity to show up to His Majesty today was missed, and yet it didn't bother him since the King's order was to report once he found a lead to the lost heir's whereabouts. Lelouch heaved an exasperated sigh; his job would be done by now if he would read Firmus. He couldn't bring himself to do it, nonetheless. Glancing sideward to check if he latched his door properly, the young man thought that napping would help him get off some things in his mind. Since the door was locked—he was assured that Euphemia wouldn't barge in to force him to dine—he closed his eyes. The eerie phrase 'woi byka catun', whatever it meant, escaped his lips once more. And as he closed his eyes, long emerald hair flashed in his head. In the end, he just wanted to meet the striking lady once more so he could thank and depart with her properly.

It felt like so much time had passed when he felt the other side of the bed sunk. Groaning, his brows almost knitted together. He had his own time of waking up and going to sleep, thus he hated it when he was awakened by some unnecessary entities. The man turned to his side, draping an arm over his supposedly pillow. His pillow, on the other hand, consumed so much space on his bed. It felt cramped in all of a sudden. Besides the lack of comfort that he didn't feel earlier when he had fallen asleep, his pillow was rather warm, thin and soft. Lelouch snuggled to his pillow, only to feel long, thin fibers pressing against his face. For some reasons unbeknownst to him, it felt like his pillow was breathing. It rose and fell steadily. He reached up to pat his pillow but his hand groped something else—something that didn't feel quite right. And just then he heard a faint moan, so soft he almost missed it, but it was loud enough to wake the boy with a start.

Indecency was the first word that entered his head as he looked down at what was lying next to him. Well, what made it indecent was his hand which was groping a place he shouldn't touch – say, a particular part of a lady's body. He opened his mouth to say a thing – to wake her up – but he closed it again, unsure what to say. "Too surreal to be true," he told himself and moved his hand to touch her face instead, rather than to grope her bosom. It felt smooth underneath his fingertips. The green locks sprawling on his bed were distinguishable too, and with the pleasant smell it was wafting in the air, there was no mistaking to whom it belonged to. Lelouch yanked his hand away, his face felt like it was burning and that hand felt hot, too.

Lelouch panicked, his cluelessness was eating him up. He didn't know what was happening right now, unsure if this was reality or a mere delusion. After all, coming back to Firmus felt like waking up in a dream too. Gazing around his surroundings, he saw that the same room he had been staying in for almost his entire life. It was the same gloomy room with a neat stack of books on a corner, the same cramped bed that felt more comfortable when he slept in it alone, and the same broken-down windowpane. The candle he left on his desk was burning low, the tiny blaze was flickering – must be late in the evening already. The candle was so much taller before he fell asleep. He gawked back at the lady dozing off next to him, her face barely recognisable under the dim light. But he seemed to memorise the shape of her face, the way how her luscious lips parted, and the way her long lashes kissed her cheeks. She was beautiful as ever. His hand moved on its own accord, about to shake her shoulders and wake her up, when a knock startled him.

Euphemia was rapping a fist on his door. Lelouch exhaled, feeling relieved that he latched his door before going for a nap. He found himself ruffling his fringe again. "Brother? Lulu, it's time for dinner now. Please get up and don't miss tonight's meal!"

"A—ah, yes! I'll go there shortly." Lelouch looked down at the lady next to him and pulled her up to sit. "Go ahead, Euphy. I will get changed." When he heard that Euphemia's footfalls were gone, he focused on the girl with him. She was still enraptured by slumber. "Wake up, C.C.! This is Lelouch Lamperouge, my lady. Wake up now or we will be both in trouble!"

He shook her a time or two, and slowly she blinked her eyes open. The first thing she did was to chuckle softly, hands reaching up to hold his face. She was still half-asleep, he thought – and he was right. The girl leaned forward and pressed her lips on his, titling her head aside to avoid their noses from clashing. To push her away or to not, that was the greatest debate in his mind. The latter was probably what his heart wanted the most. Her lips were soft and sweet, and the way she worked those lips on his was so innocent—almost a childish pucker of lips. Though her lips were beckoning him to devour her, he resisted the urge after remembering the last time the two of them shared a similar moment in the past (which was so recent).

It was C.C. who pulled away first, much to his surprise. Her face was adorned with a silly smile, cheeks flushing like cherries against the snow. "Why, this dream feels true. I hope you're aware just how annoyed I am when you disappeared," she chuckled, eyes drooping low. "Without a good-bye," she added and pressed her head on his shoulder. "Funny, I can kiss you in a dream. Funny."

"I definitely doubt that this is a dream, my lady," he pushed her away so he could peer down at her face. "Wake up. We have to get you dressed." He couldn't let anyone see that this lady was not from this place, given that her clothes were inappropriate for this setting. When C.C. shut her eyes once more, he leaned down and whispered her real name, warning her to wake up or he would do indecent things to her. In which he really couldn't. This conduct was inexcusable and disrespectful, but he thought it might stir her up knowing that she was really not into the idea of intimacy. He could still remember how she recited her litany when Gino Weinberg stole her first kiss.

"Why don't you? A gentleman won't do that," C.C. sluggishly replied, still half-asleep. "Gosh, I read Firmus too much. Lelocuh won't ever do that. Are you an impostor?"

"Do me the kindness and get yourself collected. If my sister finds you here, I have no idea how to explain myself, C.C." he put a gentle hand on her cheek. "Open those eyes and look at me, my lady. It is not a dream."

Her amber irises showed up, slow and almost teasing. C.C. remained quiet as she stared into his deep pools of amethyst, blinking once, twice, before taking a deep breath. "So, that hand on my, you know..." she trailed off, looking away at him. "And did I initiate a kiss just a moment ago?"

Indeed, Lelouch didn't know how to explain himself. He just felt his cheeks warming, whilst C.C.'s face was already burning red.

"That isn't a weird dream, therefore." C.C. pulled away from the man she wished to see again and buried her face in his pillows. Blimey, that's totally embarrassing.


	16. Chapter 16

C.C.'s face was extremely red as though she had caught a fever instantly out of nowhere. Her fingers ran over the loose linen shirt she was wearing, tucking the hem into the waist of the pants. The pants were way too long for her, but the thighs fitted just fine. Well, these weren't her clothes to begin with.

As she finished tucking it in, she gazed at her sweater and pajamas neatly folded inside the wardrobe, and she reluctantly stretched a hand to touch her clothes. They were still warm, for she had wore it off a few minutes ago. Compared to her clothes, the ones she was clad into right now were making her a little cold. It was too thin for the season, given that Lelouch's room had no heater - it just had a small hearth which was almost burned out, too.

The girl sighed and closed the wardrobe. She had taken a very quick time dressing up today, which was a new record - all thanks to Lelouch who was standing somewhere in the same room, his back turned to her. When it finally dawned to her that kissing Lelouch wasn't a dream, it took her a minute to regain her composure to face him again. Of course, when she tore herself away from his pillows, her face was already dusted pink. When Lelouch asked her to change into something, her face had turned completely red.

This was utterly hilarious - at least, that was what she telling herself repeatedly as she walked back to the tall, handsome guy at the other side of the room. Wearing his clothes was a big deal to her, especially when Milly's voice was ringing somewhere in the depths of her unconscious. For some reasons she couldn't decipher, she could hear Milly taunting her that she looked like she had waken up in her boyfriend's place; and that Lelouch's shirt suited her well. The mere thought of this made her face burn even redder.

"It was a tad baggy," she spoke, startling the gentleman from his thoughts. Lelouch whipped his head around and scrutinized how she had worn his clothes, chucking his own chin as he studied her. C.C.'s face was all red now.

His room was spacious enough to place the furniture close to each other. It was not as neat and wide as hers; it was also a bit darker here since they had no LED lamps, just candles and fireplaces which didn't illuminate the room quite well. Anyhow, no matter how dim the room was, she could still make his face well.

"I can tell it's because of our height difference," he sounded affirmative, walking to her. He took her hands and stretched it above her head, then his hands shot down to her waist. He was about to redo her tuck-in when Lelouch realised that it seemed improper to just do that - to just slip his hands into the waistband of her pants. She was a lady, in the first place. So hesitantly he met her gaze, and it almost scared him to speak when he saw her gawking at his fingers tugging at her pants. Clearing his throat, he said, "May I?"

"I really don't know," she mumbled, hands still stretched above her head. When he frowned - clearly confused with such vague answer, she shook her head. Of course, of course, he only wanted to keep her away from his suspicious sister so he was eager to dress her well. "I mean...go on, I'm in your care."

He fumbled his hands on her waist as he tucked the shirt in neatly, assuring that he wouldn't make her feel more uncomfortable than she already was. The guy did this so swiftly that the moment he stepped away from her, she didn't notice that she was holding her breath all the time. He ducked and knelt before her lifting her foot from the ground. Lelouch rested her foot on his knee and proceeded to rolling up the hem of the pants. A smile lit up his face as he saw her yellow socks which reminded him of the cheese-kun shirt she once lent him.

"If I can find a way, I will look for a dress for you. I just can't ask Euphy for that, on the other hand. You know how nosy sisters can get. I'm avoiding any ruckus that might inconvenient you," Lelouch explained as he took her other foot, bringing the other one down. "You've been a very hospitable host, my lady. But I can't treat you all the same in our humble home, given that our family isn't really well-off in the first place."

"Don't worry about it," she replied, rubbing her hands together to warm her up. The night here was pretty chilly. She wondered how he could sleep at winter nights. "Everything's too surreal for me right now, so I really don't mind. I wish I will wake up from this dream soon enough, you know."

"I guarantee you that I felt the same when I found myself standing in your room," Lelouch rose and towered over her, his piercing violet gaze met hers. "But do not fret, I will stand by your side until we find a way back to your place, C.C." He wanted to tell her that he would like it she would stay a little longer.

That felt relieving enough. C.C. nodded at him and smiled, feeling like her heart had calmed down now. And yet, this makeover wasn't done yet. The gorgeous boy before her suddenly leaned forward, sinking his fingers into her hair. She resisted to urge to shiver and jump as he ran his fingers through her hair, and as he swept it up to a high ponytail. What could she do, she was crushing on someone fictional and here he was, doing her hair.

He was done just in time another knock shook his door. Lelouch smiled down at her, mouthing that she should leave it all to him and that it would turn out fine.

"Brother Lulu? What's taking you so long?" Euphemia asked, brows knitting in impatience. "Please keep your word, brother. You said you'd come out shortly. Just how long is _'shortly'_ exactly?"

Before she could continue her tirade, the door before her opened and came out her tall brother...And a green-haired fellow. Euphemia gaped, unsure how she was supposed to react, and gazed intently at the person with her brother. That fair white skin and golden irises looked unimaginably beautiful under the candlelight. Euphemia held the light closer to the person next to her brother to view her more properly.

"Is she your wife? Why are you hiding a woman in your room brother?" Euphy glared at him, her question took him off guard. He went out to meet the palace magician while she did her duties as Lady Shirley's lady in waiting all this day; and when she came back home, her brother brought home a wife.

Meanwhile, C.C. was silent as a mute as she stood behind Lelouch. It was a one-sided awkwardness that was choking her since this _Euphy_ was identical to her friend who was dating Suzaku. They even had the same name. C.C. nibbled on her lower lip, this would be over soon.

"You...you know she's a girl?" blurted out Lelouch in amusement.

"Surely! She is too gorgeous to be a man, brother. And you dressed her up with your clothes! What exactly are you thinking?"

C.C. would rather be swallowed by a hole than to stand here any longer. She wondered what Euphy was thinking of her now.

"But she can be a man for all you know, Euphy," he argued, his voice shivering a little. So this was what Lelouch meant by _everything would be fine,_ huh?

The girl held her chin high, crossing her arms on her chest. "Oh, I do know, brother. I can see her bosom really well from that shirt. So she really is your wife, huh?"

"Bosom!" C.C. and Lelouch yelled in unison, both looked down to check whether Euphemia was telling the truth. The shirt had to button it up to the neck so there was no way it would show - and it was too loose to reveal her slender, feminine figure. Well, Lelouch didn't see it but the gaps between the buttons were too far that once the shirt creased, someone could see her skin. The girl hastened to straighten the shirt.

"I...I'm sorry, I think I'll just stay inside, um-" C.C. was extremely embarrassed. "I...Lelouch, go on. I - "

"I beg your pardon, my lady. I don't intend to humiliate you or anything. And I believe that my brother hasn't laid a finger on you even." Euphy smiled. "As much as I want to know where your clothes have gone, who really are you and where you are from, I think it will be better if we talk about this on our dinner. The food will get cold now."

Lelouch nodded at Euphemia. He turned and took C.C.'s hand and led her to their small dining room. Lelouch's younger sister walked ahead of them, her rose-dyed hair swayed gently behind her. It still worried C.C. how they could get her identity hidden, but she decided to leave it up to Lelouch since he promised it as well.

"Since she assumed I am keeping you in my room, shall I just say you truly are my wife, C.C.?" asked Lelouch with a soft voice, just to make sure Euphy wouldn't overhear them. "Of course if it is making you uncomfortable, then I shouldn't. I don't know how else should I explain your presence in my room."

It wasn't okay. Shirley, Lady Shirley was existing in this place, and C.C. was shipping her with Lelouch. Though she had a big crush on him, being a fictional character, she was also shipping Lelouch with a _character_ from the same book. _With someone who belonged in the same realm like him._ C.C. also knew how this story would end, so why ride the pretence?

Shaking her head no, the girl refused. "I don't want to disrupt flowers from blooming," she explained, hinting the love story that could possibly grow between him and Shirley. "I'd rather no-"

C.C. was unable to finish when her lips were covered by his; Lelouch stopped her from walking and ducked down to press his lips against hers. Her eyes widened at the sight of his eyes pressed closed, while Euphemia was walking ahead of them. If the girl turned around, she would definitely see her and Lelouch kissing.

Lelouch pulled away, opening his eyes gracefully. "But I'd rather say you are my wife," he whispered. His eyes were dark and expressive, the normal inquisitive purple eyes were lost in his dark pools. "Firmus is a place full of danger. It's so unlike the place where you lived, my lady. I can't bear the idea of leaving your side even for just aa second. And believe me, most husbands feel the same thing for their wives."

Her cheeks felt so hot, her heart was thundering in her ears. This was...wait, what was he saying? C.C. pushed him away, unsure how she'd handle the situation.

"Ha-ha," she tried to laugh. "You are such a poet. Why, would I be in trouble here?"

"For a beautiful lady like you, men would surely woo you once you stepped out of this house. People here weren't as gentle and kind as your friend, Sir Weinberg, and your father. If I tell them you are my wife, they'll distance themselves for you, too, will work under the king." Lelouch took a wisp of her hair fringe and kissed it. His fingers glided down to her chin and chucked it. "I felt bad when I suddenly disappeared from that snowy pavement, my lady. I wanted to apologize and say goodbye properly. If you were to disappear again...I'd like to see you off. Moreover," the man lowered himself once more, pressing a chaste kiss on her lips again. "It looks like I stole a kiss a moment ago. I'm returning it, just in case you get mad."


	17. Chapter 17

C.C. stiffened on the cushioned stool as Euphemia braided her green locks. It was not the nicest idea at the very beginning, to pretend as this pink-head's brother's lover, and stay for the night - or probably longer. The image of Euphemia's hard gaze whilst scrutinising C.C. wasn't exactly _easy_ to forget. Everything must be too sudden for the younger Lamperouge, and even for C.C. to be honest, and there seemed to be no way out in this situation.

C.C.'s breath hitched every time Euphy would scoop thin locks of her hair, the girl's nail scraping gently on her scalp, the loop it with the other three separated groups of hair in her hand. Euphy was doing a French braid. The green-haired girl remembered how Milly tried to do the same to her hair but she refused every time, claiming that she didn't like how wavy and curly her hair would be after a whole day staying in that hairdo. However, this situation was a different story. C.C. didn't actually have the courage to refuse since Euphy had been glaring at her ever since the dinner.

After several tugging here and there, the braid was done and it was laid over her shoulder. C.C. was already dressed in a female clothing, the one Euphemia lent to her - it surprisingly fit - and though it was a commoner's dress, C.C still found it fancy. Well, in the real world she only wore jeans and sweaters, dresses were rare and not of this length. C.C. turned her head up to face the mirror she had been avoiding, and was surprised how befitting she looked right now. Euphy was also staring at her reflection, a smile was already adorning her face.

"I thought so! You look really beautiful, one can mistake you as a nobleman's daughter! The moment I saw you, I was sure that you'd turn out wonderful in a girl's dress!" Euphemia sat on the foot stool next to C.C., chin tilted up to gaze at the beauty before her. "I might have given you a wrong impression after that intense staring and all, pardon me, but I was only imagining what sort of a diamond in the rough you were - with my brother's shirt and mussed hair."

C.C. cringed hearing the last part, knowing that she looked like she actually did something with Lelouch. Well, they kissed but it was just _that._ Besides, that was kind of one-sided.

"Brother Lulu has a good eye on choosing you. Tell me, how did the two of you meet?" Euphemia placed a hand over C.C.'s intertwined fingers. "Lady C.C.?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you yet," C.C. lied, gluing her eyes on Euphy's hand. It felt rough against her skin, and it was almost red, her palms. She must have been working really hard even at this weather. "Your brother and I agreed to keep our history a secret for the meantime. We aren't a typical romantic couple, you see. And as much as possible, I wouldn't want people to know about us."

Euphemia raised a brow at her, "Eh, that's rather queer."

"I don't want to hurt some people here. For a stranger to suddenly come into this land and be declared as Lelouch's spouse, I believe I will shock his flock of admirers." C.C. chucked her chin and massaged it thoughtfully; the novel told her much about the ladies from the court who had taken a liking on him.

"So you are aware," Euphy grinned amusedly at her supposedly sister-in-law, or at least that was she was informed. The younger Lamperouge was surprised that her brother's wife wasn't just good at stiffening and fidgeting, and she sounded like an observant lady too.

"I should be. He's a beautiful man after all." C.C.'s answer made the pink-haired girl laugh. "Will you tell Lady Shirley about us, I mean...your brother and I, Euphemia?"

Euphemia stirred and gawked at her, surprised to hear C.C. mentioning the noble lady's name. She wondered if her brother talked about it to this girl, and if that was the case, she pondered what sort of things did he tell this beautiful lady. "Why do you ask, Lady C.C.? Or rather, how did you know her?"

And that was the cue for C.C., reminding her that she hit a forbidden topic. Further probing would definitely blow up the secret only she and Lelouch shared. C.C. let out an awkward laughter, still uncertain how to handle this situation. She had read from the book that Shirley was someone important to him, that he even said a wistful, cheesy line the moment Lady Shirley left without any notice to study overseas. However, C.C. wasn't sure if in this particular moment he was already aware of his romantic feelings for Shirley.

"It's…" C.C. took in a sharp breath. "I don't know. She sounded like an amazing woman based from the stories I heard from Lelouch. I think he liked her a lot. I feel a little guilty since I suddenly came into his life, and I can tell that you liked Lady Shirley for your brother. That, I couldn't blame you. So…" she trailed off. Again, wrong thing to say. Did she just hint that she knew Euphemia would actually push Lelouch to Shirley? That was how it happened in the novel. C.C. was quite hesitant with what to say next, not wanting to unleash the inner fangirl she had been keeping inside. "I...I wonder if the lady feels the same for him."

Her amber orbs stared down at her lap, her fingers fidgeting. Euphemia had long withdrew her hand from hers, and she wondered if this girl truly fawning upon the notion of Lelouch and Lady Shirley ending up together. C.C. couldn't blame her on one hand; Shirley was a behgautiful lady based on the descriptions she had read before. It would be nice to meet her someday, she thought.

"It is true, I like Lady Shirley for Brother Lulu. But I find it odd for you to wonder about how she feels for my brother. Aren't you supposed to be intolerant of such? You are _his_ wife, after all."

"I must remind you that I'm not the first woman who came into his life," C.C. answered just as Euphy finished asking. Somehow, replying to her felt like spilling how she truly felt about this issue. "I don't know how my love for Lelouch can be compared to Lady Shirley's liking - or love, who knows - and you know that. You must be thinking of that. If anything, if one is to judge, all favours would go to Lady Shirley-"

"But do you plan on losing?" Euphemia asked once more, voice sounding stern and a little stubborn. It seemed like she was provoking C.C. to voice out her thoughts, and she was really doing it so. "You're such a hypocrite, Lady C.C., aren't you?"

C.C.'s brows knitted in confusion. "Love isn't a battle, dear. I love Lelouch no matter how short was the time we have been together. He hasn't known just how much I've been looking after him in silence," _because I read the novel which told about his youth until present,_ "and yet I was never by his side until some fateful encounter-"

"Then I guess you are right. I do favour Lady Shirley over you, but who knows what she feels? What concerns me is your hypocrisy." The pink-haired girl smiled poisonously down at her guest as she stood. Suddenly she yelled, calling out for her brother to fetch his wife. Glancing around,she bid the other lady a good night.

C.C. stilled on her seat, fingers intertwined. Hypocrite? It was the first time she was called as such. She couldn't blame the younger Lamperouge, on one hand. In fact, she had a point. C.C. liked Lelouch a lot, as a character in a novel, and yet she also liked him being with Shirley - because that was how it went in the novel.

She was still caught up with her thoughts when Lelouch entered, so she didn't notice how he gaped in awe at her. He called out her real name and said, "You looked so beautiful."

"Lelouch, I'm such a hypocrite."

* * *

 **a/n. would like to thank y'all guys for supporting (thru reading and reviewing), and since i usually don't express my gratitude in a/n's let me do it here. thank y'all, to anon reviewers (idk if you're the same person or you're actually diff people),** **to cris266, euryphaessa, hinate, alliyaha, onlypairs(?) - and everyone who's been supporting this work since the beginning. tysm! i hope you'll stick with me till i finish this.**


	18. Chapter 18

This was a different world, if not a dream, and she wasn't a part of the canon plot.

C.C. nodded to herself as she rose from the seat where Euphemia had left her. It was such a quick conclusion but this was the truth. This place was the book she was reading. Hence, she wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. Her appearance was literally unpredicted and unintended by the late author, Zero, and that she could stir the whole story into a big mess of confusion. She better not mess up the entire arrangement of the thing, for she knew how this story was supposed to end.

Strangely enough, though she was in a foreign land that was also familiar at the same time, she wasn't feeling unsafe. This was supposed to be a fictional world, so she thought to herself that perhaps, everything that would happen to here in here was unreal. That kiss included.

"Greetings, my lady. You look more beautiful with your hair done," Lelouch spoke as he stood at the doorway, holding up a candlelight. "I'm quite sorry, on one hand. Braids are mostly for plebians. Symbols of an aristocrat suit you better."

"Enough of your false flattery," she smiled. "I'm quite tired. Maybe I should go to sleep."

"Very well," he offered his arm and led the way. As they entered his room, C.C. began to ask him questions about the risk of introducing her as his wife. She explained to him that it was not a wise move, given that they would deviate from the plot. She emphasised her fear of making this world different from the story. Firstly, her presence was unwelcomed.

"When I went into your world, I thought my world was the reality. It was such a pain in the head to figure out which one is the real, tangible world. While you consider this world _still_ fictional, let me ask you this: what if your world is also another novel written by some author?" Lelouch blew the small flame out, stooping to pick the woods and feed the hearth.

"Isn't my presence in your world also ruining something?" Lelouch spoke when C.C. remained silent.

"I don't think so," she replied softly. "For you're fictional in my world."

"So are you in here," Lelouch retorted. "I'm meant to find the prince in no time, and your presence doesn't seem to threat that _reality_ in this world. Moreover, I'll be glad to tell the town that I'm wedded to you."

C.C. coughed, unsure how to take his words. Her worry was now about his romance with Shirley. Surely, he didn't think of C.C. romantically now, did he? "I told you there are things you're gonna interrupt if you do that."

"Isn't that already done? My sister already knows you're my wife. Tomorrow morning, we have to visit the castle to witness a political marriage. I might as well introduce you to the king and other aristocrats." He smiled before walking back to her, sinking into a seat next to his _wife._ "Though I have to warn you about the concept of marriage here. A man and wife are expected to produce children after the wedding. We have to find a way to prove we are both fertile while avoiding to do that act. Though I'm quite known in the upper class as a _servant_ working directly for the king, many women had taken interests on me out of reasons I couldn't decipher."

"Ridiculous," she chortled, lowering herself on the bed. "I don't think I can act well with this setup. I'm too young. I speak and act differently, too."

"Let the truth slip off and they'll subject us to public consummation. While that is considered normal here, I'm so uncomfortable with it." Lelouch winced as he lay down next to her. He was surprised when her hand shot up to his chest, pushing him off the bed. "I beg your pardon? Why am I rejected from my own bed?"

"Oh, isn't this _improper_? Sleep on the floor." C.C. huffed, hogging the bed all to herself.

"Didn't I tell you that we are husband and wife now? I don't want Euphy to find me sleeping on the floor if ever she decides to check upon us."

C.C. turned to him, amber eyes glaring. "That is rude. To peek on someone else's bedroom. What if the couples are doing something?"

"That is normal. Sex between married couples isn't a scandalous act in this place," Lelouch muttered. Somehow he felt that this was going to take a long night to explain the culture and traditions in Firmus, so he decided to leave the bed, lock the door, and lay a blanket on the floor. "But very well, have a good night rest."

How suggestive, she thought, rolling to the other side of the bed. Lelouch talking about consummation and what-not made her feel uncomfortable. Indeed, the idea of being man and wife wasn't a good one. Now, she had to adhere with their customs that sounded a lot like medieval times. She couldn't bring herself but worry, since things would definitely and more likely go downside if she couldn't work this out.

"Can we just pretend that I was newly captured slave? That might explain my lack of clothes, you know," C.C. rolled to the other side, glancing down to Lelouch. Much to her surprise, a pair of purple eyes were staring back at her.

"Your beauty is beyond a slave's. If I claim so, aristocrats will do whatever they want to get you. I can't welcome other ideas worse than that. You can imagine," said he.

"But you're no more than that, you're the king's slave, too."

He didn't speak another word. Lelouch just turned to the other side, closed his eyes and sighed. He might be a slave, yes. But he was free, he had knowledge, he had the upperhand.

"I am, but at least I don't have any evil thoughts towards you unlike those nasty bastards," his answer was spoken silently with overwhelming conviction.

C.C., being herself, continued to ask. "Why will they have evil thoughts of me?"

He snarled this time.

"What is hard to understand with the fact that your beauty is a poison to any pure mind?"

The hearth crackled and blazed. In the middle of a wintry night, she suddenly felt her face so warm.

This was a different world, if not a dream, and she wasn't a part of the canon plot. However, as he spoke those words as if he was out of his character, she couldn't help but blush. So this was how it felt to be complemented by a fictional character, huh?

* * *

a/n. im fucking lost. while c.c.'s mind is scattered all over the place, I am lost too. IDK where this story is going. might as well write these two subjected to a public trial once busted lol kidding.


	19. Chapter 19

"Oh, my dear pageboy is now a married man," the king smiled as he rested his hand on Lelouch's shoulder. C.C. couldn't help but steal glances at the king and Lelouch as they walked at the hallway.

Her hands were clasped tightly together, unsure where she should keep her hands. She was no familiar with this kind of life, given that she grew up in a modern world where modesty meant doing something that would not annoy her mum and dad. She was nervous, no doubt with that. Lelouch didn't prepare her for meeting the king after all.

When she woke up this morning, Lelouch was already standing before his closet, his torso bare before her. He calmly pulled on a dress shirt as he asked her to get ready. She tried asking him what for as she tried wiping away the sleep from her eyes. He didn't give her any answer. Instead, he pulled her up and helped—no, forced—her to change into a new dress. The only warning he told her on their way to the palace was simply, "Behave well, my wife. We are going to meet a person of great importance."

C.C. walked in silence as she followed the king and her so-called husband. Their tall statures would definitely tower on her. Lelouch was a tall man himself, but the king had a wider body. He was a man nearing his old age, someone who does not go out to exercise now. C.C. thought the king's built was kind of—excuse her if this was offensive, but he was—fat. The king was a big man with long wavy white hair. His hair reminded of the wigs people from the dollar bills would wear.

The lady couldn't help but giggle upon imagining things, she thought it was funny. Much to her surprise, the king stopped to look back at her. He narrowed eyes looked at her with curiosity.

"Your lovely wife is sniggering," the king addressed his pageboy before turning to C.C. "Do you find it funny when your man thinks you're quite a peculiar beauty? I think he is being sincere with such description."

C.C. blinked at the king and Lelouch. She was busy on her own that she neglected listening to their conversation. Now, how to apologise for her considerably rude behaviour?

"Oh, surely he thinks of me that way," she smiled at Lelouch, eyes sly and intimidating. "Last night I was told that my beauty was a poison to pure minds. Enlighten me," she narrowed her eyes at her husband. "Did this peculiar beauty _poison_ your _pure_ mind, Lelouch?"

She saw him smirk and flush, but he did not reply. Or accurately, he was unable to reply when the king's laughter roared in the empty hallway. The king patted the pageboy's head, and when his hands slid off from Lelouch, he began clapping. "Now, now, isn't she a perfect match for you, Lamperouge? Perhaps she did poison your head for someone as wise as you would not decide to settle down unless she had a good grasp of you."

C.C. laughed. She knew well that Lelouch was not that kind of person. Romance was at the bottom of his priorities. He even set aside his building romance with Lady Shirley to focus on his mission to find the kingdom's lost heir. She knew Lelouch well, maybe better than anyone in Firmus, because she was his favourite book character.

She smiled politely to the king. Only if he knew that his lost son was standing next to him…

"Now, walk with your wife. I'm afraid I'm taking too much of your time. You newlyweds should enjoy each other's company." The king motioned Lelouch to go to his wife. With a charming smile, the young man walked to his lady and took her hand.

She watched the king's back as he retreated from the two. Why would he say something like that? Kings were supposed to impose to their subjects that they should be loyal to him first before everyone else? C.C. could only look at his coat swaying behind him. The answers were never to be found. She was merely acquainted to his highness for the book hardly show what was running in his mind.

"You are humiliating me in front of the king," Lelouch mumbled as he kissed the back of her hand. This gesture, on one hand, distracted the lady from her musing. Lelouch was a gentleman. This polite greeting was something he would normally do to any lady of greater standing, only if she would allow. However, she was his wife. Should she demand for a kiss on her forehead rather than this—

"Modesty, C.C.! Modesty!" she quickly berated herself mentally. No matter the place or time, she would always fangirl to Lelouch. That was a fact.

"I don't intend to. I'm just being honest," she simpered at him and looked straight ahead. Now, she had to put the pretence that she had none of weird thoughts going on in her head, when in fact there was a bunch.

"His highness thinks you are a charming woman. Do not make yourself too lovely, or else I'll be in trouble," Lelouch led her to an opposite corridor, leaving the king walking towards a big maple-red door. Was that place reserved only for his royal highness?

The pseudo couple walked arm in arm down a different hall. It was a hallway whose walls were covered with tapestries. Each was embroidered with images popular in the Firmus' history. Their victories and loses were detailed in different colours. She knew how the castle looked like through the book, but sometimes the real thing was more astounding than one's imagination. This place was a mixture of medieval and renaissance—whichever was more dominant, it gave off the feeling of the old times when people kings and queens would always show up here and there.

"How is that a problem?" she asked, giving his arm a little squeeze to address his concern. "I am someone people usually ignore in my school. No one thinks I am a lovely girl. I don't too."

Lelouch smiled. They reached the end of the corridor—which happened to be a big brown door. He didn't respond to her question, but he told her again to behave well. As he opened the door, the noise escaped the room.

Everything felt so real. People were seated on elevated seats forming a semi-circle. Everyone was dressed fancily that it somewhat felt shameful to go here dressed simply in a balloon-y blue skirt and white frilly top.

This was the king's court.

"This is the _curia regis._ The king gathered the royal council to get some advice regarding the war on the border. Does this kind of gathering bore you, my lady?" he asked, pulling a seat for her.

C.C. smirked at her husband. She already knew the resolution of this council, as expected from someone who read Firmus thrice. The catch? C.C. was every bookworm's best buddy. Even if it was Lelouch, she wouldn't spoil anything.

"No, it doesn't. I'll sit here like a quiet wife I'm supposed to be."

"Wonderful," he smiled.

* * *

C.C. never held onto a guy this tight. Well, she did once. But that was long ago when she was younger and weaker—when she was in no position to defend herself. It was a very distinct memory in her head, years back, when she and her dad were strolling around the park when a big dog from the police unit barked at her. She was almost climbing at her dad in fear that it would bite her. How could she forget its ferocious fangs baring at her?

Somehow the men from the king's court, though fangless, reminded her of that unfriendly dog. Those eyes and words, they gave away what they intended to say. And she, as someone who wasn't originally from this world, disliked men acting like lions starving for meat.

She hid herself behind Lelouch. Her face was pressed against his broad back, arms wrapped around his torso. She had back pressed against the wall while never letting go of Lelouch. Of course, she was also unaware that Lelouch was red as a poppy for he could literally feel _her_ pressed against his back.

"Your wife is a shy belle," one of the ministers complimented, trying to eye the beautiful lady behind the equally gorgeous pageboy. "She does not even want to greet us. That is quite, if I may say so, impolite."

Who are these bastards to know which is polite from not? C.C. wanted to step on his feet—whoever that person was—so just to show that their words and lecherous eyes qualify as sexual assault.

"We would like to have small chat with the pageboy's wife. How come the kingdom missed such a distinct beauty?"

"She must have been hiding away from us. Lamperouge has been to many places. Lucky he to find such a good looking wife."

"Now, is she really from Firmus?"

"Does she have sisters? Maybe you can introduce my son to any of them—"

She was annoyed. She wanted to punch each of these mammals and walk away. While she was aware that women were treated this way in old times, she hated how powerless she seemed and looked.

Amid her trance, Lelouch's cold fingers pried her hands interlocked on his torso. Was he letting these old men from the council to actually hit on her? How could he do that? Was decorum towards people of higher status more important than someone from a different world?

"I beg your pardon, Sir. Knights and ministers of the king, my wife truly appreciates your kind words about her. She is quite shy as of now, and feeling unwell," he paused, turning around to face her. He smiled down at her, his cheeks dusted red, as he took her hand and put it on his arm. "She is currently not in the good health to talk with you all. She even exchanged a small greeting with the king, for even the king noticed her beauty."

"Pardon our behaviour then," one of the royal guards bowed. "It is very rare for our Lamperouge to talk about women, and here he would go back to Firmus with a wife. I hope you can imagine how surprised we were when he brought home a stunning spouse."

"We wish you get well soon," the youngest minister, who looked a few years older than C.C. and Lelouch said. He was a gorgeous man, too. How come Zero didn't mention him?

"My wife isn't sick," Lelouch interrupted. C.C. could only reiterate those words in her head. Her favourite character calling her 'his wife' in public—what a dream come true.

The dark-haired pageboy continued, "She is pregnant with my child that is why she feels unwell, but she is not sick."

C.C. immediately covered her mouth in surprise. She didn't notice that she had tugged on his arm too much that he almost stumbled towards her. Her face was warming up in shame. She was too young!

"Oh! Should you call the palace doctor?"

"I think she's about to puke!—"

"Well, what a lively youth. I congratulate the two of you—"

"How on earth can a pageboy like you be so lucky—"

"Consummating before marriage, huh?"

"I hope the child inherits both of your beautiful faces!"

Lelouch and C.C. quickly excused themselves out of the circle. Both had faces flushing in a shameful shade of red. Out of all excuses, why did he have to choose pregnancy?

* * *

The door slammed shut. Lelouch latched the door, despite Euphemia's absence. His sister was currently serving Lady Shirley's household. Locking the door was just…a precaution. Why was he being careful anyway?

The room was awfully quiet and cold. C.C. was sitting on his bed while he remained standing on the door. She didn't know how they should talk this out, given that such lie was carelessly told to a group of aristocrat, who, in no time, could spread the word. They were people of no great importance. However, he was the king's pageboy known among aristocrats; and she was his wife, who was getting too much attention because of her rare beauty.

"Lelouch, what have you done?"

"I thought it was the easy way out," he mumbled, still facing the door. "V.V. was watching a _play_ in a box when I was in your place. The man did the same thing to get himself and his lady out of trouble."

So her younger brother was watching this kind of shows? Really?

"That's a lie too big to do. We'll be busted soon enough."

Lelouch turned to face him. Who would have thought that when two awkward people looked eye to eye could get more embarrassed?

"Maybe we could just make it true."

C.C. gaped at him.

Where on earth was the gentleman she came to admire?

"I'm merely jesting," he smiled and kneeled before her. "I apologise for all the stress this commotion did to you. Please do not take me seriously; I'm trying to lighten up your feeling since you have been blushing all this time. I understand that it is uncomfortable for you." He looked up again, his gentle smile seemed awkward because of his flushing cheeks. His face betrayed the confidence of his words.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect you in this kingdom. Tomorrow, let us visit the royal wizard to find you a way back to your world." Lelouch stood and sat beside her. She had been a good person to him when he was in her world. So, he thought that the best thing he could do to make it easy for her was to get back to her world.

It wasn't that thought racing in her head, not that he knew of it, of course. Her mind was busy debating about him joking about pregnancy, about sending her home and about his task to find the lost heir. C.C. decided to ignore the big, fat fangirl screaming inside her right now. Hence, dropping the issue about the lie he shamelessly muttered to the royal council. What won her head was that: her presence was a great distraction to find the lost heir.

It was right that moment when she decided that she needed to have a word with the royal wizard, since she was talking riddles to Lelouch ever since the beginning. It was revealed in the ending that she knew all the while that the lost prince was the pageboy himself.

"Indeed. I shall go and meet **Cécile**."

* * *

 **a/n.** _i've been busy since i got home! sorry for the late update! tell me what do you think of this story so far. i just want to send c.c. home. i miss v.v. in this story. l-o-l._


	20. Chapter 20

Cècile Croomy kept her eyes on the stubborn lady with green hair. As she watched the maiden still in silence, she nursed the warm glass of coffee between her palms. It was too early to receive any guests, let alone a stranger of no status besides being the 'wife' of the king's pageboy. _Oh, the ever famous pageboy._ It would be a just move to put a curse upon her, no? After all, this decorum –lacking belle had disrupted her sleep.

The royal wizard did not spoke another thing. She continued warming her cold hands with her glass of coffee. The weather was quite harsh this morning, and based off the whiteness of the sky, the snowfall would not tame soon enough. Perhaps one could expect that it would not be tamed at all. The thought of the weather brought the wizard to another train of questions, and that was circling on how this lady managed to reach her home?

"Didn't you say you are Lelouch's wife? Someone as dense as that pageboy is actually capable of falling in love, humour me. The last time we met he was telling something _magical_ , _"_ she lifted her glass to take a sip. While she had not glanced away from the lady, the lady had not removed her sharp glance, too. Those amber irises were quite lovely and firm. They held conviction and boldness most ladies of Firmus—besides the peculiar Queen—never had.

"You threw him out the last time you met!" C.C. clarified, making sure that she was not standing from her seat. It would be totally…disrespectful. In this world, magic is real. Hence, the kindest thing she could do to avoid snapping someone's patience was to keep still. She would not like if Lady Cècile would turn her to a frog, would she?

The wizard raised her forefinger, pointing it up then swaying it to the right. The glass of coffee she was drinking from levitated and moved to the table far from the lady's right. C.C. did not let her surprise show too much, but she was. This was so unlike the magic shows she knew from the real world.

"You're from the real world, aren't you?" the wizard's voice was soft but intimidating. Her icy eyes were boring holes to C.C.'s soul now. "How did you get here?"

"That's something I wish to know from you. Can you return me to my world?"

"Surely, with all pleasure, Cec—"

C.C. stood, hands slamming on the small table in front of her. The green haired lady did not notice how the flower vase shook, the eternal tulips on it moved an inch. C.C.'s golden irises seemed to glimmer in the dimness of the living room.

"My name. How did you-?"

Cècile let out a sigh, waving her hands in the air. C.C. ended up being pushed down on the cushion again, as if there were invisible ropes tying her down.

"What do you expect from a palace magician? I don't fake magic unlike those in real world. That's quite a venture not benefitting me, you see." The magician stood, the hem of her long dress dragged behind her. "Would you go now, really? I could send you back. Right away. However," she paused, pulling out a book from her shelf. She blew the dust away, and slowly the dust formed an image. It was so quick to fade, C.C. almost missed it. "You'll be leaving Lelouch behind. Are you fine with that?"

"He belongs to this world," C.C. replied. The invisible strains were gone by now. "It is proper that I don't interfere with this book's plot."

"Ah, this book?" Cècile held an old copy of Firmus in the air. "Zero is such a wicked author, isn't he? I'd like to garrotte that twisted man." The wizard was obviously annoyed, her lips twitching into a smirk.

"You don't have to, the author's long dead."

"False fact, my dear. That wicked being has been hiding well in your era. I knew him enough. He imprisoned me in this book, after all…"

"He is alive?"

"Lloyd is such a wicked—oh," Lady Cècile dropped the book. "It's about time I go back and meet him. Dear, isn't it almost Christmas in your world?" The royal wizard moved her hands in the air. She was like a conductor of her own invisible orchestra. It so happened that all things that could float had done so. "Lelouch is turning 20 now. Lloyd's curse is over. I can go back to the real world, and so is Lelouch."

She was confused. C.C. was getting dizzy with all the glass bottles and books and shimmering powder circling in the air. She expected the wizard to be more eccentric and cunning, mysterious even, as she appeared to be to Lelouch. Now, she was blathering nonsense. Did she mean to say that just like C.C., she was also from the real world? How about Lelouch? Cècile said he would go, too.

What was happening?

"Let's meet again, Cec—" C.C. was unable to hear her own name when she felt herself levitating from the cushion. Panic flushed to her veins for you don't find yourself floating every day, no? She felt the cold air wrapping around her as she flew out of the house like how Lelouch was thrown out here. The freezing wind hit her face at the same moment. She was momentarily blinded by white, her body crashing deep into the pile of snow. At first it felt hard to land on a pile of snow. Nevertheless she sunk a little, the cold thing dampening her clothing. Her coat was left inside! She was about to run back, but the door swung open and her coat came out flying to her face.

She hadn't fully recovered from being thrown out when the weight of her own coat pushed her back to the cold, hard ground. C.C. crashed on the white ground again, her green hair spreading like a spring lost in winter.

Lady Cècile was surely an eerie (random at most) woman.

* * *

Lelouch tied the laces under C.C.'s chin, assuring that it would not fall off. He decided to leave "his wife" to the palace magician's house since he had to relay a message to the captain of the guards by the border. After an hour of running through vast fields of snow, he saw C.C. sitting outside Lady Croomy's house, cheeks red and lips almost blue.

He hopped off from the horse as fast as he could to warm the lady freezing there. She was out of words, body trembling a little. Her hands were covered with his gloves soon enough, and now the two of them were riding the horse. She was seated before him. He just finished fastening her hat—which, according to him, was a gift from a minister.

"Why is your hair covered with snow?" Lelouch held the reins again, his chin resting on her shoulder. He was not sure if he meant that action to look so loving or what.

C.C. scoffed, unconsciously leaning to his face. She didn't mind their cold cheeks touching. "The snow melted already," she murmured, eyes darting to the grey skies. Why was the snow falling so slow?

"Did Lady Cècile throw you out?"

She scoffed.

"Using magic?"

She looked at him, nudging his cheek with her nose. Their faces were growing numb now. Being thrown outside in the most disgraceful way, though the lack of audience, was humiliating. She wouldn't mind being kicked out if Lady Cècile was a best friend or what. Now, that thought of best friend reminded her of Milly. How was she doing now?

"She could've been nice to me. She knew I'm from a different world."

He laughed, lifting a finger to rub his already frozen cheek. He pushed himself off from her shoulder and made the horse run faster. "I have experienced a similar treatment. I guess we can say she is being fair."

The palace magician's words confused her, though. That thought was occupying her head, and she hated how the possibility that Lelouch belonged to her world was growing. C.C. continued to lean at his shoulder, savoring the numbing air.

"I wonder how you would feel if I go back. Will it sadden you?" she looked at him, expectant of an answer.

A smile spread on his face, making his sharp features more attractive. "You have no idea how I immediately visited Lady Croomy's place to find a way back to your world. I left you without a proper good-bye. It made me feel…guilty."

"True enough. I was about to hate you," she was joking but the surprise in his face seemed to get none of her sarcasm. One could suppose that C.C. was just sly. She quickly took it back. "I'm joking. Don't take it seriously."

"Anyone can feel that," he nodded. "That is why I am quite sorry for leaving without notice. If anything, I enjoyed your company."

"You're dodging the question," she raised her hand to feel his face. The mittens somehow shielded his cheeks from the nippy air. "Does my absence make you lonely? We've met recently but it felt like we were…quite too close for people who had just met, no?"

He smiled again. No answer was given, but he asked her to face him properly.

"Would you mind if I kiss you, C.C.?"

'There's no way I would,' was something her mind was screaming. Again, you wouldn't get to meet your favourite character asking permission to kiss you. She stared at him, blank minded, not noticing that the horse had halted. Her lips parted, about to say yes, when someone else's voice interrupted the two.

They didn't notice that they were back to the town's square. Although the place looked like abandoned, given that too few a people were around, a carriage was next to them. Out of the small window, a red head was poking her head out.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch turned to gaze at the caller, but not after stealing a kiss from 'his wife' who had already looked at the speaker by their side.

"Lady Shirley, greetings."

C.C. bowed, but did not dare to raise her head. Euphemia was with her mistress, and surely she saw Lelouch kiss her, too, so it would be another night where she would be called a hypocrite.

"Is she a lo—"

"My wife," Lelouch interrupted. "And I think we have to hurry back to our tiny house. It wouldn't be good for our child." With a polite nod, he excused himself. C.C. did not miss how the lady and her maid gasped, and she hoped Lelouch didn't miss how she gasped at his bold claim, too.

 _What a big fat lie._


	21. Chapter 21

The round spectacles were left on the table for the girl to inspect. She was not allowed to touch anything inside this room, given that her mentor was a very strict man. Indeed, she had no reason why barge in his messy room blasting off with calming French songs. The books left on the carpeted floor and the potions left unfinished on the desk, still bubbling, made the room a huge landfill.

Carefully, she took her steps inside the room. She made sure to avoid the papers on the floor. They were filled with spells written in the language she could never comprehend, and that if she stepped on them, her mentor would curse her.

"Earl, where are you? It's about time you teach me chemistry," she called, dodging the floating glass orbs. The potions on the corner of the room rattled on the shelf, surprising the girl at once. She jumped, but not too much. 'The spells, the spells,' she reminded herself, and she heaved a sigh when she realised that she had stepped on none.

Her long brown hair followed her movement as she turned around to scan the room. It was not very spacious but was big enough. There seemed to be secret doors, not that she knew, since this was a room of a…wizard.

"Earl, I should be studying. Father's rather unhappy if you won't show up," she called again, but the silence told her she would be getting more of it. "Earl Lloyd?"

The girl let out a shriek. There was an explosion right before her eyes, a thick cloud of white smoke choked her. At last, the mentor she had been looking for finally appeared behind her. His lilac hair looked _greyer_ and was dusted with snow. His nose was visibly red, and his lack of spectacles did not surprise her.

"Nunnally," he squinted his eyes, making sure that he was really talking to the girl who bore the name. "Where is Charles? I have news for your father. I need to meet him."

"What's the news?" she waved her hands in the air, swatting the smoke away. "You sound like it's very urgent."

He only coughed and answered yes, before pulling the girl by her wrist. "Your brother's coming home now."

Her purple eyes widened out of excitement, and for once she agreed with her mentor: such news is urgent. "The curse is finally over!" she cheered, jumping next to her mentor. "Father will stop planning your murde—"

"Will you please keep quiet, Nunnally? I know that he is kind enough to _just_ let me tutor you. Cècile will also be coming back now, so I have to prepare myself for that. I can feel that she won't be friendly at all."

"Who'll be? You sent her inside a book you wrote," Nunnally laughed, her long brown hair bouncing after her. "But I understand that you have to do that to protect my brother. It's weird, though, because some people still think our family's from the royalty."

Lloyd stopped on his tracks. He faced the wall on his left and drew odd lines before a portal opened before him. It was a direct link to Charles' study, and he hopped in with Nunnally. It was only when the portal closed that he decided to address Nunnally's statement.

"You were from the lineage of the royal family, though monarchy was no longer existent in this country." He recalled that time when he travelled to past, carrying 'Firmus', the fictional book he wrote—the one rejected thirty times by publishers in the present time. He sent himself in an era where the royal family was still in control, so people liked to read stories such as that. When he found a publisher who assured him that his book would be in circulation, he went back to present.

"That's still unreasonable why to attack a normal household," she argued, massaging her wrist. Her eyes lit up when she saw her father busy reading proposals from his company. "Father!"

"Look, you're raised royally and you're wondering? Who calls their dad _father_ today?" Lloyd mumbled as he walked towards Charles, giving him a casual _hey sir, how are you_ look. "Lelouch's coming back."

Charles only hummed, eyes glued on his papers. Nunnally began to tell how excited she is to meet Lelouch, saying that she has never seen him at all, thanks to the earl.

The wizard snorted, wondering whether that was insult or not. But it was also thanks to him that Lelouch was not pierced with a flick knife that night of his second birthday. He only blamed himself why he had to mutter that the boy and Cècile could not come until his 20th birthday.

He adjusted his spectacles on his nose bridge, studying Charles' expression. He looked…unconcerned, for the lack of better word. Fathers were supposed to hold a homecoming party or some sort, right? Lloyd cleared his throat to catch his attention once more.

"I will tell Marianne," Lloyd said, turning around to leave. Nunnally cried in happiness, because that only meant that she would be able to cook with her mother. On their way to the kitchen, the girl kept on narrating stories about her cooking class at school. Says she burned a cake once, and so on.

"That's something you won't be proud of, you know," he commented.

She giggled. "Earl, you're such a humourless adult. Please teach me chemistry later or I won't be able to answer my homework."

"Later," was all he said.

* * *

V.V. pulled Arthur his lap, petting the cat quietly. How long had it been? Two days? Three days? C.C. had not come home yet. Was it because he stole her favourite book? Milly told him that she couldn't find his sister anywhere. Turning to Gino was his last resort, but he did anyway, and he hadn't heard of her, too. V.V.'s father was extremely worried by now. They informed the police about it, everyone but his mom.

"Mum would go nuts if she hears the news," V.V. sighed and rested on C.C.'s bed. He missed his sister so bad. He panicked when he didn't see her in her room that night. "Do you know where did she go, Arthur? Should I also tell Suzaku and Euphy? What should I do, Arthur?"

The cat mewled at him, and he instantly knew he was asking for food. V.V.'s lips parted with a sigh again as he climbed down to get Arthur his food. The cheese-kun shirts and merchandises adored C.C.'s wardrobe. It would be nice to see these shirts on his sister, he thought as he picked up the big packet of cat food Suzaku left for Arthur.

"Oh, come home. Please. I will ask first when I want to borrow your book, I beg you."


	22. Chapter 22

Today was a fateful day.

V.V., whose long platinum blonde hair was caught up in a high ponytail, pranced across the silver pavements. His beet red nose and ears stood out so much that Gino, the most annoying blonde he knew, made fun of it. The boy had his gloved hands buried deep in the pockets of his coat to keep it warm. Winter would always be cold, however it never made him feel this vexed. It was after all due to the presence of this unwelcomed entity.

Soon, a tall lady caught up with them. Milly's longer strides brought her next to the boys. Noticing the permanent crease in between V.V.'s brows, she asked what's up.

V.V. shot her a quizzical look; a look so meaningful it could have spoken _'can't you read the atmosphere?'_ , had Milly been lesser of an airhead.

"Pretty boy, what's wrong?" her dazzling smile irritated the boy more. V.V. decided that silence should be enough of an answer. He continued to walk, his shorter legs making a slower progress against that sandy snow.

Gino flashed a smile, finding it funny that Milly couldn't get a clue at all.

As they walked further, meaning to head to the nearest police station in the metro, they left a long trail of footprints in the snow. Many people had gone through the same pavement, given the numerous blue-black blotches on the ground.

"How many days had it been?" Gino glanced down at the boy, expecting him to give a proper response since they were talking about his sister anyway.

His hopes didn't betray him when the grumpy youngster answered. "Three days and ten hours," he sniffed. "I wonder if she's eating well."

"You sound like a mom," Gino giggled, turning his attention back to the pavement. It was natural to worry about a missing person. Hence, it was wrong of him to laugh at him. Anyway, he ended up muttering, "I wish the same, though. I hope she is doing well."

"I'm glad we all agree at one thing here," Milly butted in, resting a hand over V.V.'s head. "We all love C.C. and we want her back."

"Sure, we want her back," seconded Gino, pulling a hand out of his pocket to wipe the tears from V.V.'s face. "There, there. You've been crying like this for three days…"

"...and ten hours," added V.V. He would always be _this_ specific when it comes to his dearest sister.

Gino and Milly smiled. Though V.V. was constantly pestered by the two, the two teenagers knew that this boy just needed help. They continued to walk, pretending that the bitter coldness had unaffected them at all. No matter how many layers they wore, it would always be freezing out here.

The tall blond guy's thought suddenly diverted to Lelouch. Before C.C. went missing, he was there, lingering like a shadow next to C.C. She even planned on sending him back. However, it was only after C.C.'s disappearance that Gino realized that Lelouch had left, too.

'If he was a fictional character,' thought he, 'the rules of the book applies to him.' The events from the book flashed in his head. It was a historical/fantasy fiction, and the author sprinkled magic at some part of the plot. Gino remembered a part where the royal wizard talked about muttering a spell to cast someone back. He did try saying those words when he was in early junior high, hoping that it would bring back his lost wallet. Nevertheless it didn't work, not a chance.

On one hand, he was talking about Lelouch this time. And maybe it would work out somehow.

"Hey, didn't you say Lelouch's from the book? I remember that somewhere in Firmus, the royal wizard mentioned something about a spell. You wanna say it with me?" Gino just received a cold stare and an insensitive rant from Milly and V.V., saying that it was no time for his _fantastical_ adventures. Milly also told him to save the story later since they were after C.C. and not Lelouch.

As the three were so engrossed with their bubble, they hadn't noticed that there were two people walking towards them. The tall man was wearing a thick layer of purple jacket and the other was wearing a pink one. It was Lloyd Asplund, the obsolete Earl, together with an equally obsolete royalty, Nunnally vi Britannia. No one knew about their noble lineage for it was something disregarded in the New World. Besides, they were long banished from the monarchy.

Lloyd served as Nunnally's tutor in charge of teaching her everything. He also possessed a great knowledge of wizardry that everyone thought fictional today. Though he could do magic (that people thought non-existent), Charles, Nunnally's father, prohibited him to teach it to the girl. Lloyd couldn't blame him since Charles' dislike with magic was a result of his son being sent to a fictional world.

Lloyd and Nunnally were heading towards the old town square to 'welcome' Lelouch back. He was busy discussing the details on how Nunnally's brother and the other wizard would finally go back to the place they belong. Unknowingly, as he told Nunnally the key spell to summon the lost child, Gino was also telling the same thing to V.V.

Here was the thing. The spell must be spoken out of a genuine desire to find— _have_ —something back. Hence, when the trio and duo met at the same point on that snow-covered pavement, V.V. and Nunnally uttered the spell in unison.

* * *

" _Woi byka catun."_

Lloyd stirred and gawked at the boy who spoke the spell just as loud as Nunnally did. Gino was equally surprised after hearing a feminine voice saying the same spell. There was no time to ask why or what, because they were blinded by a white light which seemed to have engulfed everything for a couple of seconds.

"What made you confirm a pregnancy that is…untrue?" C.C. pranced across Lelouch's small bedroom, face scorching hot. She had not gotten over the fact that he just lied to his romantic interest as supported by novel. He was ruining his own fate!

On one hand, there was no denial that it made her heart flutter. Her ideal man had just...talked about babies. Fangirls always wanted babies.

Lelouch was sitting on his bed, his lower face was covered by his hand. His face, too, shared the redness. It was a cold wintry day, but he was feeling quite warm. He had one button undone.

"I find it proper to say so," he murmured like a child guilty of his crime. "I am asking a question so serious and shameful at the same time, and I feel bad if I will not hear the answer in an instant. I guess you do not share the same idea."

C.C. turned around, clapping both her palms on her mouth to stop herself from screaming. The _Firmus'_ protagonist looked adorable to the bones as he sat there. His face was red! She would never forget how cute he looked right now. He was undoubtedly _out of his character_.

"We are talking about you leaving this world. I will miss your presence around me. Albeit we have known each other for a brief time, you are one of the few people I get along with so easily." He stood, deciding that he wanted to ask her again. She had her back turned to him - and oh, how much he loathed not to see her comely visage. His long legs brought him to her in a few steps. Resting a hand on her shoulder, he turned her to face him. "I am serious when I asked if I can kiss you."

Where had the words gone when she needed them the most? She stood there, flabbergasted. Everything felt like a sappy confession straight out of Japanese cartoons. C.C. gulped, her lips parting again as she stared at him. The babies every fangirl wanted, they were almost plausible for C.C.

"Freaking ovaries, stop yapping!" C.C. winced, hitting her stomach with her fists. She was jittery right on the spot, the butterflies literally started fluttering. This was too much of a live fan service. "Oh gosh, Lamperouge. What would I not do to have your babies?"

When she heard him gasp, she realised that she was not having a mental monologue. Her head snapped back to his towering figure, his cheeks reddening. This was awkward and crazy.

Maybe he was thinking she had no shame. Of course, he was from a society where morals topped everything! This was a conservative society where people wear long dresses and people conduct themselves in or out of public. In this world, utterances like what she just let out were considered vulgar and shameless. Similar to that of a prostitute.

"Hey, I'm kidding," she chuckled, waving hands in front of her. "That's something we say in my world, but we don't mean it. Sorry if that surprised you."

The man coughed, looking away. "Indeed, you must be jesting. You caught me off guard, what a surprise."

"Yes," she grinned, looking away. "You're not allowed to talk to me like this. It's so unfair!" Everything in this situation was torturing her.

However, before they could talk more; before Lelouch could sway her more with his words, a magic circle appeared glowing underneath them. A familiar voice echoed in the small room, declaring that it was time to go home. The two were confused as to what was happening, but they felt their surroundings melting like the candle left burning on Lelouch's bedside table.


	23. Chapter 23

Surreal was the best word C.C. could come up with when her younger brother how she was feeling. The last thing she could remember was standing in the middle of a magic circle with Lelouch. Everything glowed bright after the colours dripped like watercolours. The next thing she knew was that three blondes were tucking her to bed.

She sighed, deeming her headache incomprehensible. She could not pinpoint where exactly does her head hurt, but she felt pain all over head. C.C. was also unsure if it was morning or afternoon, but V.V. had a porridge prepared for her. Her brother had a sweet smile on his lips. His nose, like his cheeks, was red due to the coldness of the weather. It had been days since the last time she saw him, however she felt guilty for not thinking about her family when she was lost in a strange land. She was so engrossed with a fictional world that she forgot she also had her own family.

It was an odd obsession, thought she. To like the world of fiction and care less about her life, how infuriating. She rose from her bed, the pain strangely subsided as she sat, flashing a smile to her younger brother. V.V. helped her up. She stretched out and kept the boy in the circle of her arms, his face pressed against her bosom.

"I miss you, V.V." She kissed the top of his head.

He smiled, snuggling to her. "I worried a lot. Dad, too. If you haven't returned home soon, mom would cause havoc in the whole district."

C.C. chuckled knowing the truth with what he said. Her mom would hide no shame if either of the siblings got lost. She hugged the boy more before asking him to help her eat. She was still dizzy. Her request was all in favour of V.V., he even said that he would rather be a big brother to C.C. and take care of her.

Milly and Gino were still confused. After the bright light faded, they saw three people wearing odd clothes. One of them was C.C., and the other was Lelouch. Gino quickly ran to pick the girl up from the ground, leaving the other two to the people who rushed to them. The lilac haired guy and the brunette girl were both unfamiliar, but they helped the other two people with C.C. Neither he nor Milly bothered asking who they were or if they knew anything of C.C.'s whereabouts for the past days. Their priority was to rush C.C. to the nearest hospital.

When the nurses told them that C.C. was simply sleeping, they went back to their residence. It was still a riddle as to why C.C. was dressed like that, but Milly already gave up thinking of any other reason. She supposed that the girl was brought to Lelouch's world—which was denied by Gino, finding it quite 'fictional', but besides that they could not convince themselves that she simply went to a 'Firmus Convention'. Even this convention they theorised of was highly impossible.

"Oh!" Milly beamed a smile as she stared on her phone. "Received a message from pretty boy. His sister's awake," she passed the phone to Gino. The two of them were having a morning coffee at the nearest café to C.C.'s house.

"This boy likes his sister in an unhealthy way," Gino chuckled, ridiculing V.V.'s message mentally. What was that boy trying to achieve when he said C.C. woke up from his kiss? With a smug grin, he typed, "If she's half-asleep bring her to me. My kiss will _fully_ wake her up since I'm a man. Gino."

"Hey!" Milly slapped his arm, reading what he replied to the kid. "You should stop teasing V.V.! We know that he just loves C.C. too much."

"Yeah, _too much._ "

Milly shot him a glare. "Look, you angered him. He's asking you for a duel now."

"Please tell him I don't play Yugi-Oh cards. They're for babies," Gino chuckled, taking a sip of his coffee again. After finishing off their pancakes, Milly and Gino decided to visit C.C.

Standing at the doorway to welcome the two blondes was V.V. He had this disapproving look which scrutinized Gino as a whole. Though Gino had gone through this boy a lot of times in the past days, it seemed like V.V.'s dislike had not subsided at all. There was an obvious reluctance in opening the door for them. The taller blond thought that if Milly were not there, V.V. would not let him in at all.

The house was as neat like the last time Milly and Gino visited there. It was surprising that V.V. was actually handy with house chores. Milly praised the boy for being responsible, making V.V.'s head grow big.

"Hah, of course I am capable. I am proving my worth to my sister after all," the boy wore a proud smirk he ought to show Gino.

When Gino raised a brow, wondering what the smirk was all about, V.V. even widened his smirk. The boy was simply boasting. Coughing, Gino spoke: "Congrats, I guess? I still had her first kiss, though."

V.V.'s pride was drained from his pretty face at an instant.

Milly and Gino went straight to C.C.'s room upstairs. The girl saw the green-haired lady sitting on her bed, reading a book. It wasn't Firmus but rather it was a book used in their school. Winter break would be over soon, so the sight of seeing C.C. reading textbooks was typical.

"C.C., how have you been?" Milly entered the room with gentle steps unlike her usual entrances. "Where have you been these past days?"

C.C. turned around and greeted her visitors with a smile. "Milly, hello." She nodded her head politely to Gino. There was no reason why keep the hostility towards Gino anymore, thought she. She asked them to take a seat wherever they wanted to. "I'm well, thank you. I'd like to thank you for looking after my brother."

"Yeah, no problem. But the real question is where have you been these past days?" Gino plopped himself down the floor, repeating Milly's question to C.C.

At first there was silence. C.C. stared down at the history book on her table, wondering if telling the truth would make her sound like she was stoned. For once, saying that she woke up in the universe of Firmus was hardly believable. She parted her lips, about to spill the truth without overthinking, when Gino interrupted her.

"Oh yeah, Milly. What happened to the two more people with C.C.?"

Milly looked away from her phone's screen, scrunching her face in an attempt to remember what Gino meant. "Who are you talking about?"

"The ones with C.C. when the light faded."

This surprised C.C. in turn. "What? You saw a light?"

"Yes," affirmed Gino. "And there are two more oddly dressed people lying on the snow with you. They had their faces down so we didn't see. But there were this—I'm not sure, brother and sister?—who took them."

After hearing all these things from Gino, C.C. was sure that Lelouch came back with her. However, who was the other person Gino was talking about?

* * *

 _a/n. lol we all know who's the third figure. btw i apologize for the late (and dull) update. im a little unmotivated when it comes to writing recently so yeah if you could help me a little...drop something in my inbox. "GO WRITE UR SH*T AUTHOR-SAN" kind of messages will do. lol._


	24. Chapter 24

The winter term began shortly after C.C.'s return in the real world. She was supposed to think more about her surreal sojourn in the land of Firmus, but her school works demanded her full focus and time. Since she was the ever serious C.C. who could not multitask, she had to set aside worrying about Lelouch, if ever he really was transported to this world with her. Hence, she focused on her present situation rather than overthinking about the lost prince and his whereabouts.

Surprisingly, Gino Weinberg began hanging out with her and Milly. C.C. had grown accustomed with Gino's presence around them. On one hand, it was the girls' attention towards her which she did not find comfortable at all. While she harboured no romantic interest towards the tall blond, she could not explain how things ended up this way. Milly and Gino were rather lax about the girls' hostility towards C.C., reasoning that they were just jealous. When the green-haired bookworm asked what they were jealous of, Milly rambled about the two gorgeous ladies Gino was keeping company.

"Hilarious," muttered C.C., finding it quite ridiculous that the two blondes were not giving that a serious thought at all. "I can't believe that you are actually overlooking the girls' hostility towards me. Please, save my face."

"I don't understand why you have to mind so much," Gino told her. "We're all good friends. You're doing no harm. And even though I try making a move on you, I'm pretty sure I'm hopeless."

C.C. decided to ignore him. He was just being his normal self, joking about dating ever so casually. She was pretty sure that when he kissed her before, it was also a joke. However, she knew that he spoke of the truth. Firstly, she was doing no harm to any of Gino's admirers. Secondly, if he would truly make a move on her (which was highly improbable since he did not actually show interests towards her,) she would never agree going out with him. This was not because Gino was hopeless. It was more like….C.C. was the hopeless one.

A week had passed already. C.C. sat quietly next to the window, her eyes staring at the bed of cold whiteness outside. The green open field was now blanketed with thick snow. February had started and the season had turned harsher.

"It's February," she reminded herself, leaning her forehead against the window. Her math teacher was busy discussing the application of some complicated formula as she engaged herself more with her thoughts. Ignoring this lesson would not affect her that much anyway. "It's February so Suzaku and Euphy are going back in than three days." That only signalled Arthur's departure from her place.

"Euphy…" C.C. sighed, her warm breath fogged the pane. "Wait, what the hell. How come I haven't noticed that Lelouch's sister from the novel and the Suzaku's girlfriend were splitting images?"

She stirred, eyes looking for Milly. It was really silly to neglect such important detail in the first place. _No,_ C.C. winced, slapping her face weakly. This was not the time to think about Firmus again. She was in her classroom, _learning_ math lessons. Her "winter break adventures" should not interfere too much with her life. Yes, that was supposed to be her mindset so she should focus to the current situation. It would be troublesome if she let this Firmus-matter distract her a lot with her studies. After all, her mother would not be glad to see any marks lower than B—which was no easy job, honestly.

C.C. twirled her hair on her finger and watched her teacher write on the board. She would try to talk to Suzaku and Euphy later. It was still uncertain whether she wanted to ask if Euphy was from a book, too, or if she knew Lelouch. Nevertheless, she was decided to ask whether Euphy knew Firmus.

* * *

"Your nose is red," C.C. smiled at her brother as she wrapped the muffler on his neck. Half of his face was covered, but his nose was visibly red. "Are you Santa's reindeer?"

"That's natural. It's cold," he muttered, putting a white beanie on C.C. "Don't treat me like I'm five."

C.C. laughed, finding her younger sibling terribly cute. After making sure that he was in enough layers, she stood and gazed at the weather outside the school's lobby. The snowfall was harsh. Carrying an umbrella alone was not enough to bring the two at home. She pulled her phone out, wondering if she should ring her dad now. It was only one in the afternoon when they cancelled the class, an inconvenient time to bother her dad from work.

"It looks like we have to wait until dad's work is over. Are you fine with that?" she gazed down at her brother sitting on the lounge. V.V. seemed fine with the idea so she joined him on his seat. "We could ask Milly or Gino for a ride, only if that's all right with you."

This time he shrugged. "Do you really have to include that Weinberg in your options? I'd rather freeze than owe him one." He also reasoned out that waiting there wasn't a bad idea, since he hated the commotion in his class.

The elder sister smirked, flicking the boy's forehead. She wondered where V.V. got his pride. C.C. settled herself comfortably next to the boy, her arms wrapped around him. She had her head on his shoulder as she stared at the frozen city outside. That was when she realized that her brother had grownup. She didn't need to stoop so low just to rest her head on his shoulders. Somehow, his body frame grew wider—or was it because of the layers of jackets? She giggled at the idea of V.V. untangling himself from her soon. He would begin finding his own girl once hormones kicked in, and hence, the days of " _stay away from my sister"_ will come to an end.

"Mom will be home soon," V.V. informed, snuggling close to her sister. The entire hall was quiet since most kids from middle school and high school remained either in their homeroom or in the gym. They were the only ones who went to the lobby.

"Yeah," she closed her eyes. "Will you tell her about my winter break?"

"And what, watch you get grounded? No. I won't tell her if you will let me sleep with you."

She poked his sides, making him squirm. "Silly, you're not five anymore." Feeling his laughter vibrate from his chest, C.C. tightened her arms around him. She missed being like this towards her only brother. Oh, how she adored and loved him. "Thanks for looking after your sister, V.V. Your future girlfriend will really be lucky."

V.V. was about to respond—was about to say he'd rather look after her forever—when a lilac haired guy burst through the glass doors. He dusted the snow off from his coat and hat and stepped in the hallway. His car keys were tinkling as he moved closer.

"Ah, isn't he the guy who picked up the two guys with you?" V.V. mumbled, meaning C.C. to hear it. C.C. looked at the tall guy, scrutinizing his unfamiliar face and clouded glasses. She didn't know this man, so what was her brother talking about?

The remained on the lounge like snails glued together when a girl about V.V.'s age ran towards the guy. Her long brown hair flew behind her as she dashed across the hallway. C.C. liked how her purple eyes seemed to glisten as she greeted the elder guy, calling him "Earl". Surely that was the name since there was no nobility status anymore. The monarchy had long ended. However, when C.C. overheard them as they walked past the lounge, her mind was set to think.

 _"Did my brother wake up already?"_

 _"The prince remains sleeping soundly. Even Cecilè has been deep in her slumber."_

C.C. blinked and watched them exit the lobby. Is 'Prince' also a name? What a weird family. Ignoring what they just heard, she looked at her brother and said, "Isn't she cute? The girl with long brown hair?"

V.V. huffed.

"My sister is still the best."


	25. Chapter 25

The morning was bright and beautiful. The sun shone gloriously, its rays were golden and warm. Seated on the oriel with a small smile on her lips, she peeked through the parted curtains in order to look at the wintry garden properly. While it was still winter, the sun shone unabashedly. Bringing the cup to her lips, she sipped on her tea. It was time to go home.

 _Home,_ she thought. The idea alone made her giggle as she brought the cup down her lap. This time she looked away from the garden and glanced at the empty living room. Where did everyone go, by the way? Well, that did not matter much since they would go back _home_ now.

She hopped down from the oriel, her ankle-length pyjamas circling her feet. Her steps were quiet and light as she went towards the kitchen. Despite walking barefooted, she was unmindful of the cold wooden floor. Winter would always be cold and she could do nothing about that. Though this was the season she liked the least, it was also the same time when she was anticipating so much for someone to come back. The smile she had when she was resting on the oriel was still plastered on her face, primarily because the person she was waiting for came back.

"Oh," a door opened from her right. Pools of green irises greeted her with warmth. "You're up early?"

She turned his way, purple orbs admiring his morning face. His eyes were droopy, a sign that he had just gotten up from sleeping. His hair was like a bird's nest, brown and unruly. It was quite dim in that hallway but she could clearly see his sun-kissed complexion.

"Good morning, Suzaku." She flashed an amiable smile which made him fall in love with her. "Everyone has left without any notice. I have no idea where they went."

The said boy looked contemplative for a short while. When the idea registered in his head, he looked at her and said: "So we're alone now?"

She nodded slightly and walked to him, linking her arm to his. "Obviously, Suzaku. Why don't you accompany your princess and have some breakfast?"

He smiled, pulling the girl towards him to place a kiss on her forehead. "Surely, your majesty."

Suzaku was sitting on the counter, nursing a mug of hot chocolate between his cold palms. Despite his sleepiness, he kept his eyes open to watch his "perfect" girlfriend prepare the breakfast. The smell of fried bacons and eggs wafted in the kitchen. The sizzling was like a lullaby, though. He was almost nodding off, but whenever she would move across the kitchen wearing that yellow apron, he was forcing himself to open his eyes wide again.

"A tough battle," he murmured, shaking his head to keep himself up.

She giggled, mocking him. "Why are you fighting your drowsiness? Go get some sleep."

He huffed, drinking from his cup. "If I were to do that, you would ignore me until we get back home. That reminds me, you are exceptionally happy today. What's the news, Euphy?"

She laughed. The stove was shut off with a click and the sizzling slowly died down. There were four bacon strips and four eggs on the plate she served him. Euphy went to the other corner to get the toasts before she sat opposite to her sleepy boyfriend. She was either well-mannered or that she was acting like a wife, she gave Suzaku his part of the breakfast and let him munch on the meal quietly.

"The news? Oh, the greatest I have heard for the whole two decades." She bit her bread and followed it with a slice of an egg. "I'm excited to go home."

"That'll be tomorrow," he swallowed. "What is it about?"

The girl beamed with a sweeter smile, if ever her smile could get any sweeter. Her pink locks gathered in a high pony fell loose behind her after the elastic band snapped. This girl had too thick hair. "It's about time I visit my biological family. I will ask Uncle and Aunt to send me there. That means I have to leave school right at the beginning of winter term."

He gaped at her news. This was shocking: firstly, the fact that Euphemia was still in contact with her biological family. She rarely talked about them; they were hardly ever mentioned in any kind of casual conversations, so he was surprised that she had to go back to them. Secondly, she had to miss school because of this. Euphemia was very studious and passionate when it comes to academics and leadership. She was the president of some social work club which was devoted in outreach programs. Who was this family she talked about? Suzaku had no idea at all.

He coughed, reaching for another piece of toast. "Well, would you like me to accompany you?"

"Suzaku, you aren't my bodyguard." She stretched a hand out and caressed his face. "You need to attend school. You've missed the first week already."

"I don't mind. I enjoy being with you—"

Her laughter interrupted him. He mentioned nothing laughable so why is this fairy laughing at him? Euphemia stood from her seat and walked to him. She embraced him from behind, her chin resting on his broad shoulder. Suzaku's face blushed hard at his girlfriend's way of showing affection, mainly because he could feel her pressing on his back. She was a fine woman, yes.

"I do enjoy being with you. But come on, go to school. Winter break is over." When he didn't respond, having the audacity to sip on his chocolate drink instead, Euphy continued. "I know you're overprotective of me, but the people I'm coming back for are my family. I've never talked about them because we're on a certain situation, but they are fine people—I swear! I will let you meet them." She hesitated a little, but continued: "Father is a strict man. You better brace yourself, I suppose."

He didn't say a thing. Suzaku just grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss on it. She spoke that way again—in a way that sounded a lot like she came from a different status. Who calls their dad "father" until today? That was…formal. There was a reason why he was addressing her 'your majesty' after all. Well, at first it was meant to tease her. However, as time went by, that was rather fitting to her.

"Should I tell him that I dote on you a lot?" he laughed and leaned his head to her. She glanced down at him. They smiled at each other before her lips covered his. Today's kiss, thought he, tasted like chocolate and toast.

* * *

The table was already set for a morning meal. It was quite light for a serving: tea and biscuits. Nine bone china cups were filled with freshly brewed Earl Grey tea. There were biscuits served alongside the teapot, something which did not go unnoticed or untouched by the youngest member of the family. It was quiet, as if the people sitting in a circle were waiting for someone's presence before they commence today's agenda. The seven people immediately rose from their seats upon hearing the footfalls. Nunnally put the biscuit she had on hand back to the plate and rose together with her siblings. Everyone had their head bowed, even her mom, so she decided to stoop her head as well. She hated the aura inside the room, but complied anyway.

If she were to greet her father, she could just smile and say 'good morning!'. However, she dreaded what her elder sisters would do to her afterwards.

"How many times did I tell you to raise your head in my presence? We do not live this way anymore," Charles zi Britannia, the supposedly 'head' of the monarchy had it not vanished announced his presence this way. Walking beside him was the royal wizard—er, _former_ Earl—Lloyd Asplund. The said wizard was holding a tray of toast and marmalade with him.

Upon his word, the people looked up and met the gaze of the important man, Charles. Quietly, Charles scrutinized the faces of his children who shared the dominant purple eyes among themselves. Clad in coats and furry scarves, they were dressed a little too extravagant for a family meeting.

Charles winced, knowing that old habits die hard. It was his mother who raised most of these children, and the woman was the previous queen before the revolt. Etiquette and propriety of a royal upbringing was handed down to Charles' eight children.

"Odysseus," Charles called as he sat on a separate seat. "How are you and your family?"

"We are doing well, Father. My first son is graduating from high school this end of school year."

"Very well. How about you, Guinevere?"

The woman with pale rose gold hair gracefully put her teacup down on the saucer. "Marriage has been stressful, but what can I do besides living to my vows?"

The family laughed shortly at her remark.

"I am doing wonderful, Father." Guinevere smiled at him.

This time the elderly looked across the room, eyes landing on the blond beauty quietly perched on his seat. Charles spoke: "You look smart as usual, Schneizel."

The cold expression on the second son's face broke as it was replaced with a small smile. "I do not need your compliment to know that I am."

"Oh, my, my. Your confidence is still the same, _Prince._ " Lloyd shot the blond a smile, briefly after drinking from his cup of tea.

"How about you, Cornelia? Are you sitting well in the military? Are your senior officers treating you well despite your family background?" Charles turned to the second eldest daughter.

"My ability is not justified by my last name—is what I always claim," answered the woman being asked.

Her answer, though, welcomed a curious question from the third son, Clovis. "Why, sister? Do they speak ill of our family?"

The aura inside the room somewhat changed. This silence was uncomfortable and bitter if it were to put in words. Teacups clattered as they touched the ceramic saucer. Tea flowed out of the pot. The strong wind outside rattled the wide vivid panes.

"People born after the monarchy was abolished were those who heard of the very event from history books," replied Cornelia with a strong resolve. "They were all biased, if not fooled. History books were written by the winners of the war, so it only presented the redeeming side. No one will know the real story behind the dethroning, and no one will live to tell the tale."

"If we dare speak about it," inserted Odysseus, "we will attract unwanted attention, even if our family or lineage never committed any of their accusations."

"Stay out of the putrid politics, Clovis." Schneizel picked up his cup of tea, taking his sip. He did not speak another word, so Clovis knew what his brother meant by that.

"We can say our family has been lenient when it comes to the concern of politics and government," added Guinevere with a smile. "However, our principal enemies know that our ties are still strong within the internal affairs. They know we are in the right, and that the tragedy should have not happened. We have to remain neutral, if not indifferent, at all costs."

"That's why I'm telling you to resign from the activist group in the university, Brother Clovis!" Nunnally patted her brother's shoulder, making everyone put down their cups noisily.

"Oh, my, my. Haven't you got your fair share of warning, Clovis?" asked Lloyd as he put his cup down. "Do you remember what happened to your younger brother, twenty years ago? Please quit before more eyes notice you."

"Yes, I will do as you advised." Clovis rose from his seat and made a call on his phone. He knew he should not hesitate anymore, his family always had the upperhand in terms of decision-making. Besides, his younger brother's assassination and disappearance was due to a political conflict associated to their family.

 _That's it._ As Clovis walked away from his family—with a phone dialling the organization's president—he wondered why their parents called for a family meeting.

"I am not going to repeat the reminder. You know what the safest move is for us." Charles looked composed despite the announcement about Clovis' status as a university student. In fact, he decided to ignore it when he revealed the purpose of the meeting. Six of his eight children were in attendance now, but he was expecting to complete their family tomorrow. Euphemia had sent him a message confirming her attendance tomorrow.

"Your father has some good news," Marianne spoke, leaning forward to refill her cup of tea. Hearing what their mother said, the children looked to their father and anticipated the news.

Five pairs of purple eyes stared hard at Charles. He was a man of great eloquence and confidence, but he never had gotten used to his children's stare. In a jiffy, he revealed the truth. "Lelouch has come back."

All had risen from their seats—except Nunnally who knew the news beforehand, of course—and immediately swarmed around Lloyd. After all, it was his silly incantation which sent the youngest son away from the family.

"Where is he, Earl Lloyd?" asked Guinevere, clutching her pouch against her chest. She was asked to look after the infant Lelouch that fateful day their household was attacked by assassins. "Is he aware that we are his family?"

"Earl, bring us to our younger brother. Now." Schneizel looked at the earl with cold eyes, taking no for answer. Since Lloyd was naturally weak against Schneizel, he stood and guided the siblings to their long lost brother.

The family room was left in silence once more. There sat quietly the parents and the two children. Clovis had finished making a call when he came back. Only Nunnally and his parents were there. He was puzzled wherever his siblings went. Noticing Earl Lloyd's absence, it must be somewhere magical, but he could never be so sure.

"Lloyd is still uncertain when Lelouch will wake up," said Charles as he grabbed his cup of tea. This answered all questions Clovis had. And he agreed that this was some good news. "This does not worry me, knowing that once the magical restraints stop acting on him, he will wake up. This universe recognises him as a part of it. However, I am rather wary about what Nunnally told me."

Clovis sat next to his sister and watched their parents.

"Nunnally, is it true that Lelouch and Cècile came back with a lady? And that she is not recognized by Lloyd?" Charles turned to Nunnally, waiting for an answer.

Clovis looked at his sister who nodded intently. "Well, I don't think she will cause further havoc. If anything, I recognize her to be an ally."

"What makes you assume such possibility, Nunnally?" It was her mother's turn to ask.

"Well," the girl began, "I've seen her before in one of the photographs Villeta showed me before. She is not a part of the Chinese Federation or Europia United, so she isn't an assassin."

"Any proof that she isn't one?" asked Clovis, finding Nunnally's reasoning faulty and hopeless.

"She is Villeta's eldest daughter, so I think she is a harmless person. Isn't Villeta someone who swore her loyalty to our family?"

How many times did silence swallow the family conversation so far? Clovis counted twice. How many times was it shattered? Clovis counted twice. The second time was a moment later when his eldest brother, Odysseus, ran to them, panting.

"Lelouch! He's awake!"


	26. Chapter 26

Schneizel marvelled at the sight of his long lost youngest brother. Dark hair like their mother's, sharp amethyst eyes dominant among them siblings—oh, he looked just like a prince. Lelouch was surely a Britannia. The way he stood and the way he talked to people seemed like he came from an entirely different world, which was true, and it somehow intrigued the elder brother a lot.

Lelouch had risen from a week of sleep not so long ago, and the first thing he did was to surprise his four siblings gazing down at him. He knew not where he was. Moreover, he was clueless also in regard with the identities of the people waiting for him. He was lying on a wide, flamboyant bed he never dreamt of sleeping in. Instinct urged him to stand and bow to the people looking at him, for they looked like they were nobles but were dressed in a minimalistic way. In fact, they dressed like C.C., Milly and Gino.

'Like a pageboy,' murmured the tallest person in the room, referring to how he acted towards them. Though the comment was spoken the softest way, Lelouch still heard it. It was from the man with blond hair and intellectual eyes, whose gaze made the wise pageboy lose his confidence.

"I am the king's pageboy," replied Lelouch, raising his head and meeting everyone's gaze. "I serve King Charles of Fir—"

"Hold it there, Lelouch." A man with round spectacles spoke. His lilac hair bounced at his every step; his eyes narrowing as he studied intently the lost prince. "I only have myself to blame why he acts this way."

"What have you done, Earl Lloyd? Do something about this." Guinevere reached for her younger brother, trapping his face in between her cool palms. "O' dear Lelouch, we missed you!"

Bewildered and uncertain, Lelouch pulled away from her. She was a beautiful woman, perhaps a couple of years older than him—or maybe a decade—and her soft voice sounded motherly. What was the best word to describe her? _Ah, familial._ This woman with pale rose gold locks, familial though she was, was a part of nobility. The untouchables, masters—and he, a servant.

Lelouch noticed the perplexed expression painted on their faces the moment he retreated away from her. Were they expecting him to purr to her palm like a kitten being petted by its owner? He _is_ a servant, a moral and righteous one at that.

The bearded man winced. "He is confused," said he. "Why don't we enlighten this poor boy? Don't push yourself to him, Guinevere." Turning to face Lelouch, he beckoned him to come. "Come here, Lelouch. Let us have a talk. Aren't you tired and hungry? You have been asleep for a week."

Just like the woman he called Guinevere, this man emitted a familial aura. Lelouch could not rationalize it either, but these people were strangely making him feel at home more than ever. It was lulling him to lower his guard and trust them. His feet brought him to them as they all exited the elegant room. A larger and luxurious place welcomed him the moment he stepped out of the room. Cleaner hallways and finer portraits hanging on the wall; cool air that smelled like flowers instead of burnt wick; this palace was way different than the ones he had been.

"Oh, that's right. What do you want to eat, Lelouch? I can go to the kitchen and ask someone to prepare it for you." Another blond man asked. His face was pretty, like everyone else's, though compared to the other blond, his hair was darker. His face looked feminine, too. "My name is Clovis," he introduced, as if he read through Lelouch's scrutiny.

"I am Lelouch…sir," it was stupid to tell his name since Clovis knew it already. "You really don't have to bother about me—" he was interrupted with a playful punch on his arm.

"Why mustn't I? Like what Odysseus said, you have been asleep for a week so you need something to get—"

"Pardon? Did you say I slept for a week?" When Clovis nodded, Lelouch's heart sprang out of his chest. "Why am I here? Have you seen my wife?"

Everyone stilled from walking. Lelouch was worried; anxiety was gnawing on his chest. C.C. must be scared somewhere. She was not from this world, and for that very reason he took her as a wife to keep her by his side all the time. What a man he was to let her wander in a foreign land.

It was Cornelia who broke the silence among the siblings. Before she spoke her mind, she made sure to glare at Lloyd Asplund to make him realize that he made Lelouch fall in love with a fictional character—assuming that his wife was from the book.

"You are only twenty but you have a wife," her tone was authoritative; her statement was asking Lelouch to deny or confirm it. She could see his face and the beads of sweat drenching his forelocks. The way his brows furrowed and the way he looked around proved that he was not making up any stories. Disappointment was what she felt at first, however she reasoned out that he lacked the guidance like she and her siblings had. Besides, she heard that the novel Lloyd wrote had a different culture. Who was there to blame?

Lelouch settled his eyes on her. "Yes," he affirmed. If he let out a word about this pretend marriage, these men might want to possess C.C. and took her away from him. That, he could not allow. He swore to protect her and send her back. "She is a fair maiden with amber eyes and green hair. Have you seen her somewhere?"

"How preposterous," Cornelia scoffed. She could not believe this was for real. She turned on her heel and gestured them to continue walking, leaving Lelouch's questions unanswered. "Twenty and married to someone fictitious—what a way to start talking about his life inside a book."

Lloyd Asplund smirked as he marched behind the siblings. While he knew the truth behind Lelouch possessing a wife, he kept silent. Undoubtedly, Lloyd knew the whereabouts of the so-called 'Lelouch's wife' and that she was fine and back home. He simply wanted to see how the elder siblings would convince the lost prince that he belonged to this place and not in the book, so he told himself to stay on the sidelines. If anything were to happen later, there could always be magic to revert the time.


End file.
